Verbündete
by Demetra
Summary: TATAAA! Kapitel 10 ist fertig! Severus und Deirdre erfahren im Reich der Elfen, daß sie völlig allein sind. Wie soll es für sie in der Welt der Zauberer weitergehen????? Bitte reviewt!!
1. Die Neue

Disclaimer: JKR und Time Warner Kleine Anmerkung: "Deirdre" wird "Deer-dra" ausgesprochen - und natürlich englisch. ;o) (Es gibt Leute, die das wirklich nicht wissen, also fühlt Euch bitte nicht altklug belehrt, ja?)  
  
Diese Story entstand nach einer ausführlichen "AD&D" - Nacht, bei der die Frage aufkam, ob es eigentlich Hochelfen in Harrys Welt gibt. Ich behaupte das einfach mal und mache mir die Sache zu nutzen, obwohl ich ja eher ein Fan der Zwerge bin.die sind genauso grummelig wie ich. In dem Sinne: Viel Spaß  
  
  
  
Verbündete  
  
"He, schaut Euch die mal an!" Ron Weasley wies auf eine Mädchengestalt, die innerhalb der Gruppe der Erstklässler stand, welche zu Beginn des ersten Schuljahres durch den sprechenden Hut in die Häuser der Schule verteilt würden. Minerva McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen, eine strenge, aber gerechte Hexe mit einem manchmal verkniffen wirkenden Mund, stieg soeben die wenigen Stufen auf das Podest empor, auf dem der Tisch der Lehrer stand. Auf der obersten Stufe lag der sprechende Hut auf seinem Schemel, alt und abgegriffen, wie auch in Harrys erstem Schuljahr, das schon lang zurücklag. Ein Anflug von Nostalgie erfasste ihn. Dieses Schuljahr würde das letzte sein, das er in Hogwarts verbrachte. "Sieht so aus, als würden wir kurz vor Schluss noch einmal Zuwachs bekommen."  
  
Das Mädchen, das Ron aufgefallen war, war etwa 17 und hatte rebellisch die Arme verschränkt. Sie wirkte düster und schlecht gelaunt, ihre Schuluniform war so zerknittert, als wäre jemand darauf herumgelaufen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie im Zug gesehen zu haben. Sie wäre ihm bestimmt aufgefallen. Sie hatte schulterlange Locken, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, hohe Wangenknochen und grün funkelnde Augen, unter denen tiefe Schatten lagen. Dennoch besaß sie eine immense Anziehungskraft. McGonagall räusperte sich und alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf sie.  
  
"Ich verkünde jetzt die Namen der Schüler, die dieses Jahr aufgenommen wurden." An die Schüler gewandt, fügte sie hinzu: "Kommen Sie herauf und setzten sie sich auf den Stuhl. Der Hut wird Sie in Ihre Häuser sortieren." Sie entrollte ein Pergament und begann vorzulesen. "Briggs, Dinah."  
  
Eine zitternde Erstklässlerin trat vor, nahm Platz auf dem Schemel und McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf. Dieser zuckte, murmelte vor sich hin und rief dann:  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Die Zeremonie lief weiter, bis nur noch die etwas aus der Reihe fallende neue Schülerin vorn stand.  
  
"Zarathus, Deirdre." McGonagall bedeutet ihr, sich zu setzen und mit fast spöttischer Langsamkeit kam die Neue der Aufforderung nach. McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, ihr war anzusehen, dass ihr dieses Benehmen missfiel. Sie senkte den Hut auf die Haare des Mädchens. Zunächst geschah nicht, was durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich war. Dann räusperte sich der Hut und sagte mit lauter Stimme:  
  
"Diesen Geist vermag ich nicht zu prüfen. So wähle selbst, wohin Dein Wunsch Dich führt."  
  
"Slytherin", rief das Mädchen selbstbewusst in das aufkommende Gemurmel hinein. Am Tisch der Slytherins wurde geklatscht, aber die Begeisterung war gedämpfter als sonst, als sie Platz für die neue Schülerin machten. Der Hut hatte noch nie etwas Derartiges getan und das war beunruhigend. Abschätzende Blicke trafen das Mädchen, das ihren Platz eingenommen hatte und sich hochmütig umsah.  
  
Harry warf einen Blick zu Albus Dumbledore, der in der Mitte des Lehrertisches saß. Von seiner beeindruckenden, in einen kostbar bestickten Zaubermantel gekleidete Gestalt ging eine Aura von Macht und Güte aus. Er schien nicht überrascht über das Urteil des Hutes, aber das wunderte Harry nicht. Der greise Schulleiter schien stets mehr zu wissen als alle anderen. Mit einer Geste brachte er den Saal zum Verstummen und erhob sich dann langsam.  
  
"Ich begrüße alle neuen Schüler und wünsche Ihnen einen guten Start in das kommende Schuljahr", begann er und lächelte freundlich zu den ihm zugewandten Gesichtern herab. "Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass der Krake im See seit einiger Zeit eine Gefährtin und Nachwuchs hat. Deshalb bitte keine Bäder diesen Sommer. Und nun: Guten Appetit!" Die meterlangen Haustische füllten sich mit Essen und das beendete jegliche Diskussion.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape betrat das Lehrerzimmer. Es war spät und er hatte gerade ein paar Ravenclaws in ihre Betten gejagt, als Professor McGonagall neben ihm erschienen war und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Schulleiter sie beide umgehend zu sprechen wünschte. Er hegte keinerlei freundschaftliche Gefühle für seine Kollegin, da sie ihn in seinen Schuljahren in Hogwarts im Verwandlungs-Unterricht getriezt hatte, doch er respektierte sie und vertraute ihr. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er ihr die Tür aufhalten musste.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stand am Kamin, der neben einigen Kerzen auf dem Tisch die einzige Beleuchtung des Raumes war. Er war nicht allein. Severus war ehrlich erstaunt. Die neue Schülerin seines Hauses hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um eine Lehrerkonferenz zu provozieren. Sie lehnte entspannt neben dem Kamin an der Wand, die Beine gekreuzt, die Hände in den Taschen ihrer schwarzen Hose.  
  
"Ah, Severus, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem die Hexe die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "Ich habe Sie gebeten zu kommen, weil sich einige Neuigkeiten ergeben haben, von denen Sie unbedingt unterrichtet werden sollten." Severus begegnete dem amüsierten Blick der Schülerin, die die Szene betrachtete, als sei sie Zuschauer eines Theaterstücks. Obwohl sie erschöpft wirkte, strahlte sie Selbstbewusstsein aus. Sie sah ganz und gar nicht aus, als wäre sie 17 Jahre alt. "Sie haben Miss Zarathus bereits kennengelernt", sagte Dumbledore in diesem Moment. "Severus, wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind Sie der zuständige Hauslehrer."  
  
Snape nickte knapp.  
  
"Richtig, Albus. Gibt es Probleme mit ihr?"  
  
Die Augen des Mädchens richteten sich auf ihn. Es war ihr natürlich aufgefallen, dass er über sie sprach, als sei sie gar nicht anwesend. Ein langsam breiter werdendes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen und Severus begann sich zu fragen, warum sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte man sie von ihrer alten Schule geworfen. Dieses Gesicht versprach Probleme.  
  
Albus Dumbledore winkte ab. Er blickte fast entschuldigend zu seinen Kollegen, so als sei er sich nicht sicher, welche Tragweite seine Ausführungen haben würden.  
  
"Das ist nicht der Punkt", erklärte er und sah besorgt zu der Schülerin herüber. "Miss Zarathus ist keine Schülerin. Sie ist Angehörige einer Spezialgruppe des Ministeriums, die sich mit der Suche nach Todessern befasst."  
  
"Albus!" Minerva fasste sich als Erste. "Sie haben uns eine Spionin geschickt? Um die Kinder auszuhorchen?"  
  
Sie warf der potentiellen Gefährdung ihres Seelenfriedens einen eisigen Blick zu.  
  
"Professor McGonagall", sagte diese leise. Ihr Tonfall war nicht, wie Severus es fast erwartet hatte, spöttisch, sondern gefasst und höflich. Die Schülerin nahm die Hände aus den Taschen und richtete sich auf. Sie wirkte ausgemergelt, dennoch war es nicht zu leugnen, dass sie ein Charisma hatte, um das sie jeder Politiker beneiden würde. "Ich bin nicht hier, um Unschuldigen das Leben schwer zu machen. Meine Aufgabe ist es, herauszufinden, was für ein Potential die Schüler in Slytherin haben. Es mögen zwar "Kinder" sein, aber ich erinnere sie daran, dass Voldemort bereits als Hogwarts-Schüler Tod und Verderben über uns brachte."  
  
Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors schwieg nach diesen Worten und Severus fühlte sich genötigt, auch etwas zu sagen. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn er unter Druck gesetzt wurde. Und das war genau in diesem Moment der Fall.  
  
"Das Ministerium hätte sich vorher erkundigen sollen, ob wir mit diesem Verfahren einverstanden sind", sagte er und setzte ein eisiges Lächeln auf. "An so etwas können selbst die am besten geplanten Unternehmen scheitern."  
  
"Professor Snape", kam es sofort liebenswürdig zurück, gewürzt mit einer Prise Hinterhältigkeit. "Man sagte mir, dass Sie Einwände haben würden. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass ich mich nicht von einem Lehrer aufhalten lassen werde, dessen Glaubwürdigkeit auf dem Wort eines einzigen Mannes beruht."  
  
Entschuldigend blickte sie zu Dumbledore. Severus war kurz davor, aus der Haut zu fahren. Was sich diese halb verhungerte, minderjährige Megäre erlaubte, war unglaublich. Doch es kam noch besser. Dumbledore mischte sich wieder ins Gespräch ein.  
  
"Wir hatten unserer Probleme mit dem Ministerium und haben die dadurch entstehenden Nachteile schmerzhaft zu spüren bekommen. Unser Entgegenkommen wäre daher wünschenswert. Ich erwarte, dass Sie beide Miss Zarathus in jeglicher Hinsicht unterstützen und würde es vorziehen, dass wir vier die einzigen Eingeweihten sind."  
  
"Wenn das dann alles wäre?" In Minervas McGonagalls Stimme zitterte Empörung. "Ich brauche jetzt etwas frische Luft."  
  
Dumbledore nickte und die Lehrerin für Verwandlung rauschte wütend aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Severus hatte spontan dieselbe Idee, doch etwas an der Miene des Direktors sagte ihm, dass es noch etwas zu sagen gab. Dumbledore räusperte sich, als die Tür hinter Minerva etwas lauter als gewöhnlich zufiel.  
  
"Es gab das etwas, was Sie tun müssten, Severus. Miss Zarathus benötigt regelmäßige Portionen des Iuvenis-Trankes."  
  
Severus Berufsinteresse war schlagartig geweckt. Also stand vor ihm keine Minderjährige, sondern eine Erwachsene, die sich mit der Hilfe des Trankes verjüngte. Es war eine unter Zaubertrankspezialisten bekanten Tatsache, dass kein Mensch die psychische Belastung der Verjüngung länger als einige Stunden aushalten konnte. Und wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatte Miss Zarathus Erschöpfungszustand genau damit zu tun. Er gab ihr noch einen Tag, bis sie zusammenbrach oder aufflog. Wahrscheinlich war sie eine Single-Hexe Mitte 40, die ihre Frustration damit abbaute, dass sie in der Privatsphäre andere Menschen herumzuschnüffeln.  
  
"Haben Sie noch Vorräte bis morgen Abend?", erkundigte er sich kurzangebunden. Miss Zarathus nickte ebenso knapp. "Dann seien Sie morgen um 20 Uhr im Kerker." Damit war für Severus die Unterhaltung beendet und als auch Albus schwieg, folgte Severus Minervas Beispiel und rauschte aus dem Raum. 


	2. Freunde und Gegner

Deirdre sah, wie das Morgengrauen über die Berge kroch und der Himmel sich in zarten Pastelltönen färbte. Der Sommer war vorbei, das spürte sie. In den nächsten Wochen würden die ersten Herbststürme über die Zinnen und Türme des Schlosses fegen. Die meisten Schlafsäle der Slyterins lagen unterirdisch, doch einige wiesen zum Verbotenen Wald hinaus, der sich soweit erstreckte, wie das Auge sehen konnte. Zum Glück musste sie ihr Schlafzimmer nicht mit Pansy Parkinson teilen. Diese hatte das Gesicht und das Auftreten einer Vettel, und scheinbar war es ihr liebster Zeitvertreib, kleinere und schwächere Kinder zu quälen. Deirdre hatte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht, als Pansy einer Ravenclaw die Zöpfe anzündete, was Pansy davon überzeugt hatte, ihr zu bescheinigen, dass sie das Zeug zu einer echten Slytherin hatte. Was für eine Ehre!  
  
Deirdre verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem halben Lächeln, als sie barfuss zu ihrem Bett zurückschlich und sich hinlegte. Zwei Minuten später meldete sich der Wecker ihrer einzigen Zimmernachbarin, Sally Caedes. Sally war ein kleines, dürres Mädchen mit dünnen, blonden Haaren und einer leisen Stimme. Deirdre hatte sich anfangs nicht erklären können, wie jemand wie sie in Slytherin landen konnte, doch dann hatte sie bemerkt, was für eine Art Bücher Sally las. Der harmloseste Titel war "Im Gespräch mit den Toten - Wiedergänger und ihre Magie" von M. Azrael.  
  
Gemeinsam mit Sally, die ein Morgenmuffel zu sein schien, begab sich Deirdre in den Waschraum, wo bereits eine Keilerei im Gange war. Millicent Bullstrode hielt ein anderes Mädchen im Schwitzkasten und ließ diese erst gehen, als ihr Gesicht blau anlief. Deirdre stellte sich unbehelligt vor einen Spiegel und sah sich an, während sie Katzenwäsche machte. Ihr jüngeres Ich blickte ihr aus tief umschatteten Augen entgegen. Bevor sie mit der Einnahme des Trankes begonnen hatte, hatte sie im Vertrauen auf ihre Fähigkeiten gedacht, dass sie der Verzicht auf Schlaf nicht stören würde. Ein dummer Irrtum. Aber Schlaf bedeutet den Verlust ihrer Konzentration. Sally Caedes würde sicher etwas verwundert sein, wenn sie morgens neben einer Frau aufwachte, die 10 Jahre älter war als sie selbst.  
  
Mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen zog sie sich an und folgte den anderen hinab in die große Halle, wo das Frühstück wartete. Obwohl sie tüchtig zulangte, wusste sie, dass sie weiterhin abnehmen würde. Dennoch schaufelte sie eine zweite und dritte Portion Rührei auf ihren Teller, um sich wenigstens eine kleine Kraftreserve zu schaffen. Der Stühle ihr gegenüber wurden besetzt und als sie aufsah, blickte sie in das Gesicht eines attraktiven Jungen ihres Alters. Er hatte blonde, zurückgegeelte Haare, von denen zwei Strähnen neckisch ins Gesicht gekämmt waren. Seine eisblauen Augen funkelten interessiert, als er leise sagte:  
  
"Zarathus. Das hat hier in Slytherin einen guten Klang. Alter irischer Adel, oder?" Deirdre musste lächeln. Sie mochte den Klang seiner Stimme, obwohl sie wusste, dass er der Sohn eines der gefährlichsten Todesser in England war. Aber gerade das war interessant für sie.  
  
"Ja. Eine reine Linie seit Jahrhunderten", antwortet sie automatisch. Nicht nur, weil er es hören wollte. Sondern weil es ihr in ihrer Kindheit immer wieder eingetrichtert worden war. Eine reine Linie. Gerard und Anne Zarathus, würden auf Druck des Ministeriums bestätigen, dass sie ihre jugendliche Enkelin bei sich aufgenommen hatten, da ihre Eltern bei einem Unglück auf dem Kontinent umgekommen waren. Die Wahrheit kam dieser Lüge so nahe, dass es lächerlich war. "Du bist Draco Malfoy, oder? Im meinem Flügel bist Du eine Berühmtheit."  
  
Das war absolut untertrieben. Er war der Traum aller Slytherin-Mädchen, jung oder alt. Reich, gutaussehend und arrogant. Mit zwei überaus hässlichen, muskulösen Freunden. Fünf Gründe, um ihn zu mögen. Er lächelte geschmeichelt.  
  
"Du weißt, wie man sich Freunde macht, nicht wahr?" erkundigte er sich und reichte ihr die Hand über den Tisch. "Falls es etwas gibt, das ich für Dich tun kann, sag es nur. Nach Deinem Auftritt mit dem Hut gestern bist Du berühmt." Sie gab ihm ebenfalls die Hand. Draco, ganz Gentleman, erhob sich halb und beugte sich über ihre Finger, auf die er einen leichten Kuss hauchte. "Ich darf bemerken, dass Du sehr hübsch bist."  
  
Das ging wirklich runter wie Öl. Er wusste, wie man es machte. Nun ja, im Vergleich zu den Mädchen, die es in Dracos Haus gab, war es nicht allzu schwierig, hübsch zu erscheinen. Mit einem Lächeln griff Deirdre nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und merkte dann, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. Sie drehte sich halb um und musste zu Professor Snape aufblicken, der die Hände in die schmalen Hüften stützte und aussah wie eine zornige Krähe.  
  
"Neue Freunde, Miss Zarathus? Wie nett." Der Kaffee, der in Deirdres Tasse schwamm, schmeckte trotz Milch und Zucker auf einmal viel zu bitter, als sie daran nippte. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, von diesem Mann abhängig zu sein. Er war zu frostig, als dass sie ihn einschätzen konnte und zu emotionslos, um ihn zu beeinflussen. "Ich bin gespannt, wie Ihnen der Unterricht gefallen wird. Auf welcher Schule waren Sie vorher?"  
  
Es fing schon an. Er versuchte, sie zu verunsichern. Gut, dass sie eine Menge Antworten erfunden hatte, für alle Fragen, die dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke noch einfallen konnten.  
  
"Ich hatte Privatunterricht bei wechselnden Lehrern, da ich mit meinen Eltern viel gereist bin", formulierte sie die Antwort so allgemein, damit sie sich nicht irgendwann in Widersprüche verstricken würde. "Alles hervorragende Pädagogen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Meine Großeltern waren jedoch der Meinung, dass ich zu wenige Freunde hätte. Deshalb schickten Sie mich nach Hogwarts."  
  
Snape sah aus, als wolle er das Kreuzverhör fortsetzen, doch dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Lehrertisch. Deirdre seufzte. Die erste Runde war überstanden.  
  
***  
  
Severus beugte sich über den Kessel und ließ eine Prise getrocknetes Bilsenkraut in die dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit fallen, die daraufhin aufschäumte und die Farbe wechselte. Der Trank war nun durchsichtig, doch auf seiner Oberfläche schwamm eine dünne, bläuliche Schicht, ähnlich wie Öl auf Wasser. Zufrieden griff er nach einer Kelle und rührte noch einmal um. Der scharfe Geruch, der in seinen Aufzeichnungen als typisch für den Iuvenes-Trank beschrieben wurde, wehte ihm entgegen. Durch die hohen Fenster des Kerkers fiel mattes, gelbes Abendlicht, das die Phiolen und Reagenzgläser auf den Tischen und in den Regalen in allen Farben aufleuchten ließ, doch er bemerkte es gar nicht. Wenn ihn einmal die Faszination für etwas gepackt hatte, war es schwer für ihn, sich wieder davon zu lösen.  
  
Es klopfte kurz, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Deirdre Zarathus betrat den Raum. Sie sollte dringend darüber nachdenken, ihre Schuluniform mit einem Schrumpf-Zauber zu belegen, dachte Severus. Sie musste die Kleidung besorgt haben, als sie noch ein paar Kilo mehr gewogen hatte und wenn man davon ausging, dass dies vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gewesen sein musste, dann hatte der Trank einige fatale Auswirkungen auf sie.  
  
"Sind Sie fertig, Professor?" Das klang nicht danach, als wäre sie bereit aufzugeben. Sollte sie sich also mit Elan zugrunde richten. Ihm war es gleich. Neugierig trat sie zu ihm und warf einen Blick in den Kessel. "Das sieht gut aus. Ich habe für so etwas überhaupt kein Talent."  
  
Er antwortete nicht, sondern machte sich daran, den Trank in Flaschen abzufüllen, die er vorsichtig verkorkte. Miss Zarathus sah sich währenddessen in seinem Kerker um, nahm Zutaten und Ausstattung in Augenschein, so als wollte sie irgendetwas aufspüren.  
  
"Was machen Sie da?" fuhr er sie irgendwann an. Ihre Reaktion unterschied sich deutlich von der einer normalen Schülerin, die wahrscheinlich bei seinem Tonfall einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen hätte. Sie stellte lediglich den Glasbehälter mit der Wasserpflanze zurück in das Regal, aus dem sie ihn vorsichtig herausgenommen hatte.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie. Berufskrankheit." Sie blickte mit gerunzelten Brauen weiter in das Glas. "Diese Echinodorus multisphera ist krank."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Sie sollten den Ionen-Gehalt des Wassers überprüfen." Als sie bemerkte, dass er langsam ungehalten wurde, beeilte sie sich zu sagen: "Nur so ein Vorschlag. Sie sind der Lehrer."  
  
Severus schwieg. Er hatte es nicht nötig, ihr zu sagen, dass er diesen Gedanken bereit gehabt hatte und ihn am nächsten Tag ausprobieren wollte. Professor Sprout hatte beim Abendessen erzählt, dass Miss Zarathus problemlos mit jeder Art von Pflanzen fertig wurde und Hagrid war hellauf begeistert, dass in seiner Unterrichtsstunde ein Einhorn aufgetaucht war und sich von der Neuen hatte streicheln lassen. Severus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass so etwas jemals an der Schule vorkommen war. Allerdings wusste er nichts über die Spionin des Ministeriums und ihre Vorbildung, deswegen hielt er nichts von den laut werdenden "Ein Wunder!"- Rufen.  
  
"Wie lange haben Sie nicht mehr geschlafen?"  
  
"Nicht, dass Sie es etwas angeht, aber es sind um die 90 Stunden." Sie mied seinen Blick, was ihn neugierig machte. Sonst war sie ein direkter, offener Mensch, doch nun fühlte sie sich anscheinend unbehaglich. Er beschloss, weiter zu bohren.  
  
"Ich kenne keinen normalen Menschen, der so etwas durchsteht", fügte er deshalb hinzu. "Können Sie mir eine Erklärung liefern?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht normal. Einer der Gründe, warum das Ministerium mich auswählte. Sind Sie soweit, Professor?" Mit ungewöhnlicher Hast nahm sie die Flaschen von seinem durch Säuren und misslungene Experimente arg mitgenommenen Tisch und verstaute sie in der Umhängetasche, die sie unter ihrem Mantel trug. "Danke sehr. Gute Nacht."  
  
Eilig verließ sie den Raum und Severus nahm befriedigt zur Kenntnis, sie verunsichert zu haben. Und wo eine Schwäche war, da waren auch andere. Er ließ sich von niemandem mit seiner Vergangenheit erpressen. Das würde Miss Zarathus sehr bald zu spüren bekommen.  
  
***  
  
Deirdre kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurück, der in den Kerkern lag. Sie durchquerte die Geheimtür, die in einer tristen Mauer verborgen war, mit dem Passwort "Potter stinkt" und fand sich in dem langgestreckten Raum wieder. Grüne Lampen hingen an der Decke und spendeten ein diffuses Licht. Einige Schüler waren ebenfalls noch wach und machten Hausaufgaben oder spielten Schach. Hier nahm es niemand mit der Schlafenszeit ernst und Deirdre vermutete, dass dies an der laxen Einstellung des Hauslehrers seinen Zöglingen gegenüber lag. Draco Malfoy erhob sich aus einem hohen Lehnstuhl, als er sie sah und kam mit einem Lächeln auf sie zu.  
  
"Deirdre", sagte er freundlich und lächelte sie gewinnend an. "Setzt Du Dich noch etwas zu uns?" Er wies auf eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode und Zabini Blaise. Für einen Moment wollte Deirdre ablehnen und sich in die Einsamkeit ihres Schafzimmers zurückziehen, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Vielleicht konnte sie nützliche Informationen gewinnen. Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung rang sie sich eine freundliche Miene ab.  
  
"Gern. Ich ziehe mir kurz etwas Bequemes an und komme dann herunter."  
  
Mit schweren Beinen meisterte sie die zwei Treppen in ihr Zimmer und schob die Tasche mit dem Trank unter eine lose Bodendiele. Dann ging sie zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Zu ihrem Schrecken schauten sie zwei leuchtende Augen aus dem Dämmerlicht an, doch sie erkannte sofort, wer der Besitzer dieses Augenpaares war. Ein Hauself, der sich zwischen ihren Socken versteckte. Er war noch ein Kind und starr vor Angst.  
  
"Komm raus, Kleiner" sagte sie im schweren Dialekt seiner Rasse. "Keine Angst. Wie heißt Du denn?"  
  
Der grüne Elf hopste heraus und schaute sie, noch immer zitternd, bewundernd an.  
  
"Ich heiße Glipp. Bist ein Freund der Elfen, bist Du?" fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme. "Niemals hätte gedacht, dass ein Mensch die Sprache spricht."  
  
"Wo sind Deine Eltern?"  
  
"In der Küche, haben mich gewarnt, dass Slytherin stets Gefahr bedeutet. Andere mich schon geschlagen haben, jawohl, aber Du nicht." Ehe es sich Deirdre versah, hing der Elf an ihrem Unterschenkel und kuschelte sich an sie. "Habe Deinen Schritt gehört und gedacht, Du wärst wie sie."  
  
"Nein", sagte sie leise. "Ich bin nicht wie sie. Und jetzt musst Du gehen. Deine Eltern werden sich sicher Sorgen machen."  
  
"Große Dankbarkeit!" piepste der Hauself und löste sich dann, sichtlich widerstrebend, von ihrem Bein. Er hopste zu Wand und tippte auf drei Steine. Die Ziegel verschoben sich und bildeten einen schmalen Durchgang. "Großes Unglück ist geschehen", sagte Glipp, als er sich noch einmal umdreht und sie besorgt musterte. "Musst auf Dich aufpassen Du, als Freund der Elfen!". Sie hörte ihn nach lange vor sich hin brabbeln, nachdem die Wand sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Lächelnd unddoch ein wenig besorgt zog sie ihren Umhang aus und warf ihn auf ihr Bett. Dann bändigte sie ihre Haare in einen die Ohren bedeckenden Zopf und ging wieder hinunter, darüber nachdenkende, was mit dem "Unglück" gemeint sein konnte. Draco hatte ihr einen Platz neben sich reserviert. Er schien darauf bedacht zu sein, sich gut mit ihr zu stellen, da er jene, die aus einer uralten Zaubererfamilie stammten, besonders schätzte. Höchstwahrscheinlich suchte er Verbündeten. Und so nett er auch sein mochte, sein Gerede über Schlammblütler verursachte ihr jedes Mal Übelkeit. An diesem Abend jedoch gab es ein ganz anderes Thema.  
  
"Ich habe es von Filch", berichtete Millicent Bullstrode. Sie war fast so vierschrötig wie Crabbe und Goyle und neigte zu verspäteter Akne. Obwohl sie brutal und despotisch war, empfand Deirdre Mitgefühl mit ihr. Millicent kam aus einer Familie, in der Fäuste mehr zu sagen hatten als Worte. Wie bei vielen anderen Slytherins prägte ihr gleichgültiges Umfeld den Weg, den sie beschreiten würde. Hier in der Schule und vor allen in diesem Haus lernten sie weder Freundschaft noch Mitleid noch eigenständiges Denken. Es war ein Jammer. Deirdre blickte zu Draco, der, zurückgelehnt und die Beine lässig übereinandergeschlagen, in seinem Sessel saß und zuhörte. "Im Verbotenen Wald gab heute Abend es ein Massaker. Einhörner, Zentauren, Elfen und andere Waldbewohner, alle tot."  
  
Deirdres Atem stockte, doch sie bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Der gelangweilte Ton, mit dem Millicent von dem Ereignis berichtete, traf sie hart.  
  
"Ein paar Salatfresser weniger", brummelte Goyle und bewies seinen eingeschränkten geistigen Horizont. Deirdres Finger schlossen sich um die Armlehne ihres Sessels, so dass ihre Gelenke knackten. "Frag mich, ob es Voldemort war."  
  
"Natürlich war es Voldemort", bestätigte Draco überheblich. "Er benutzt den Wald schon seit Jahren als Versammlungsort, das weiß ich von meinem Vater. Voldemort hat keine Angst mehr vor Dumbledore, er tut, was er will."  
  
So und auf ähnliche Weise setzte sich das Gespräch fort. Deirdre hatte ihr Vorhaben, Informationen zu sammeln, längst vergessen. Es gab etwas anderes zu tun. 


	3. Ein Vorfall und seine Folgen

Severus stand neben Dumbledore in einem Kreis von Zentauren, die langsam näher kamen. Vereinzelte Feuer brannten zwischen den Bäumen und sein Blick zuckte immer wieder dorthin, ein Ablenkungsmanöver planend. Albus schien seine Nervosität zu spüren, denn der alte Mann legte beruhigend die Hand auf seine Schulter und bedeutete ihm, ruhig zu bleiben. Dieser Empfang war ganz und gar nicht der, den er erwartet hatte. Normalerweise waren die Zentauren friedlich, doch an diesem Abend lagen Klagen und Brandgeruch in der Luft.  
  
"Wo ist Firenze?" verlangte Dumbledore mit lauter Stimme zu wissen. "Ich möchte ihn sehen."  
  
Ein mächtiger Zentaur mit struppigem, blondem Haar drängte sich nach vorn. Er schnaubte und trabte drohend auf den Schulleiter zu. Dumbledore blieb ungerührt, als der Halbmensch vor ihm stehen blieb.  
  
"Firenze liegt verwundert danieder. Ich bin jetzt der Anführer. Man nennt mich Esekiel, den Starken." Zum Beweise seiner Stellung richtet er sich für einige Sekunden auf den Hinterbeinen auf. "Firenze liebt die Menschen, aber ich liebe sie nicht. Sie bringen das Verderben über diesen Wald. Hätte Firenze sich nicht dazu bereit erklärt, die Menschen im Kampf gegen das Böse zu unterstützen, würden wir alle in Ruhe leben können."  
  
Er näherte sich Dumbledore noch einen Schritt und diesmal wich der greise Zauberer zurück. Severus eilte an seine Seite, um ihn zu beschützen. Esekiel war nun ernsthaft wütend, seine Hufe trommelten in einem schneller werdenden Rhythmus auf dem weiche Waldboden. "Unsere Frauen und Kinder wurden getötet, unsere Verbündeten vernichtet. Ihr müsst bezahlen! Jetzt!"  
  
In diesem Moment zischte ein silberner Pfeil dicht an Esekiels Kopf vorbei und blieb zitternd im Stamm eines der uralten Bäume stecken, dessen lange Wurzeln wie die Arme eines Kraken aus dem Erdreich ragten. Severus blickte in die Dunkelheit und sah zuerst zwei fluoreszierende Augen, dann ein silbernes Glitzern. Der Neuankömmling betrat die Szene mit gespanntem Bogen und für eine Moment befürchtete Severus, dass nicht viel von der schmalen Gestalt ganz in Schwarz übrigbleiben würde. Doch seltsamerweise geschah rein gar nichts und als der Schütze mit dem silbernen Bogen den Kreis betrat, erkannte Severus, dass es sich dabei um niemand anderen als Miss Deirdre Zarathus handelte. Esekiel der Starke zog ihren Pfeil aus dem Baum und betrachtete ihn schweigend. Brummend wandte er sich schließlich um und brachte ihn zu seiner Besitzerin zurück.  
  
"Dieser Pfeil spricht von Deinem Recht, hier zu sprechen", verkündete er, hörte sich dabei aber nicht ganz glücklich an. "Es mag geschehen. Aber fasse Dich kurz, es ist ein Trauertag."  
  
Miss Zarathus verstaute den Pfeil in dem Köcher, de sie auf dem Rücken trug und begann zu reden, in einer klaren, singenden Sprache, die Severus noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sie vollführte Gesten, die wirkten, als gehörten sie zu einem bestimmten Zeremoniell und als seien sie schon tausend Mal geübt worden. Er sah zu Dumbledore hinüber. Dieser hörte überaus interessiert zu und ein Glitzern erschien hinter seinen Brillengläsern. In Anbetracht der Situation wagte es Severus nicht, nachzufragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Fest stand, dass sich während der Rede der Kreis auseinanderzog und einige Zentauren sogar zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden.  
  
Irgendwann schwieg Miss Zarathus und einen atemlosen Moment geschah nichts. Dann senkte Esekiel der Starke eines seiner Vorderbeine und deutete eine Art Verbeugung an. Er sagte noch etwas, was selbst in Severus Ohren verdächtig nach einer Drohung klang, dann drehte er sich um und kehrte zu den Feuern zurück. Dumbledore atmete befreit auf.  
  
"Warum sind Sie so spät?" erkundigte er sich seelenruhig bei Miss Zarathus, als sie zu ihm geschlendert kam. "Mögen Sie dramatische Auftritte?"  
  
"Nein, es hat bloß etwas gedauert, bis meine Zimmernachbarin schlief und ich an meine Ausrüstung kommen konnte." Sie stützte sich auf ihren Bogen, der aus Silberesche gemacht war, dem stärksten aller Hölzer zu diesem Zweck. "Ich habe Sie in Verdacht, dass Sie mir den kleine Elfen geschickt zu haben, damit er mir den Geheimgang zeigt und mich informiert."  
  
Sie zeigte das erste echte Lächeln, das Severus bisher an ihr gesehen hatte. Aber da er im Moment kein Wort von dem, was gesprochen wurde, verstand, schaltete er sich ein.  
  
"Warum sind Sie hier? Und was haben Sie den Zentauren gesagt?"  
  
Sie schien nicht überrascht zu sein, dass er ungehalten reagierte. Geduldig erklärte sie:  
  
"Ich habe ihm klargemacht, dass Voldemort niemanden in Ruhe leben lässt, egal auf welcher Seite man steht. Darüber hinaus habe ich meinen Blutschwur angeboten für den Fall, dass Albus Autorität nicht mehr reicht."  
  
"Blutschwur?"  
  
"Nicht, was Sie zu interessieren hat, Professor Snape." Wieder einmal wehrte sie seine Fragen ab. "Ich schlage vor, Sie beiden gehen jetzt. Ich werde bleiben und schauen, ob ich etwas tun kann. Wir sehen uns morgen."  
  
In ihrer Stimme lag etwas absolute Bestimmtheit und so gesellte sich Severus trotz seiner Neugierde an Dumbledores Seite, der der fast im Befehlston ausgesprochenen Bitte folgte und sich zum Gehen wandte. Sie verließen das Revier der Zentauren, in dem Brandgeruch in der Luft lag und umgestürzte Bäume von den Kämpfen zeugten. Erst, als sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren, verlangte Severus:  
  
"Ich habe das Recht, alles zu erfahren, was diese Person angeht! Es sind die Jugendlichen meines Hauses, die sie gefährdet."  
  
Albus hob die Hand und Severus wusste, dass es besser war, zu schweigen. Der Direktor der Schule wirkte grimmig, und besorgt. Er schien über Miss Zarathus Feststellung nachzudenken dass seine Autorität vielleicht nicht mehr genügen würde, um die Waldbewohner auf seiner Seite zu halten.  
  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit, Junge. Alles zu seiner Zeit."  
  
***  
  
Es war Donnerstag und für Gryffindor damit der schlimmste Tag der Woche. Eine Doppelstunden Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten den Fehler gemacht, sich in der allerersten Zaubertrankstunde nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts einen Platz ganz vorn zu suchen. Das war, bevor sie Snape kennungelernt hatten. Und nun saßen sie schon das siebte Jahr in Folge auf denselben Plätzen, im Schussfeld des meistens schlechtgelaunten Lehrers, der in diesem Moment schwingvoll den Klassenraum betrat und sich hinter sein Pult stellte.  
  
"Papier und Tinte raus, Bücher zu. Wir schreibe einen Test!" bellte er. Wie auf Stichwort begann Neville Longbottom zu zittern. Zaubertränke war sein schlechtestes Fach und obwohl er eine Menge Ahnung von Pflanzen und Kräutern hatte, so hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sie auch richtig zusammenmischen konnte. Hermine, die vor ihm saß, warf ihm einen beruhigenden Blick zu. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass in den hinteren Reihen Verwirrung herrschte. Draco Malfoy, der meistens damit prahlte, dass Snape seine Tests bei den Slytherins stets einen Tag vorher ankündigt, warf seinen Freunden einen fragenden Blick zu. Schulterzucken folgte. Neben Draco saß die neue Schülerin, die man stets an der Seite des blonden Jungen finden konnte, seit sie am Sonntag ausgelost worden war. Ausgelost war das falsche Wort, Hermine hatte noch nie erlebt, dass der Hut kein Urteil fällen konnte. Bei Harry hatte er immerhin zwischen zwei Alternativen geschwankt, doch sich nicht festzulegen, war absolut ungewöhnlich. Hermine musste neidlos eingestehen, dass die Neue hübsch war, aber ihr Gesicht, in dem ihre Augen wie grünes Feuer brannten, erschreckend blass. Sie wirkte wie kurz vor einem Kollaps. "Miss Granger! Wenn Sie dann die Güte hätten, mir zuzuhören."  
  
Sie fuhr zusammen, denn Snape stand jetzt genau vor ihr. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf ihn und hatte das Pech, genau in seine rabenschwarzen Augen zu sehen, in denen nichts zu erkennen war als eine hypnotische Leere. Sie wusste schon, warum sie manchmal Angst vor ihm hatte. Doch dieses eine Mal ließ er von ihr ab und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Während er mit langsamen Schritten vor der Klasse auf und ab ging, diktierte er die Aufgaben.  
  
"Beschreiben Sie den Brauvorganges eines beliebigen Trankes, der mehr als fünfzehn Zutaten hat. Vergleichen Sie die Wirkungsweise der verschiedenen Körpersäfte des Lindwurms. Und drittens: Exzerpieren Sie kurz, sagen wir in 700 Worten, die Anwendung von Elfenblut, Einhornblut und Zentaurenknochen in Tränken."  
  
Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Die furchtbaren Vorfälle im Wald vor zwei Nächten hatten sich in der gesamten Schule herumgesprochen. Und Snape wagte es, sich auch noch über die unschuldigen Opfer lustig zu machen? Sie mochte Elfen, vor allem die Hauselfen, die ihrer Meinung nach ausgenutzt wurden. Andere hatte sie noch nicht getroffen, doch es gab viele Legenden über Stämme von Hochelfen, die verborgen in Wäldern und Gebirgen lebten. Auch im Verbotenen Wald musste es welche gegeben haben, die nun ihr Leben verloren hatte, ebenso wie zahlreiche Zentauren. Dumbledore hatte die Gerüchte bestätigt und den Vorfall als einen schwarzen Tag in der Geschichte Hogwarts bezeichnet. Es gab noch keine Hinweise auf den Grund des Verbrechens, doch wenn es tatsächlich Voldemort gewesen sein sollte, dann war es wahrscheinlich grausame Willkür gewesen.  
  
In Hermine begann es zu brodeln, doch Harry, der neben ihr saß, bedeutete ihr, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Es lohnte sich nicht, sich mit dem Professor anzulegen. Obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dass für das Andenken der Toten fünfzig Punkte ein leichtes Opfer waren, hatte sie nicht vor, das gesamte Haus zu schädigen. Und so biss sie die Zähne zusammen und begann zu schreiben. 


	4. Wahrheiten

Anmerkung: So, Teil 4 ist fertig. Puh. Jetzt fahre ich erst mal 3 Wochen in Urlaub...dann gibt es Nachschub..  
  
  
  
Deirdre klopfte heftig an die Tür zu Snapes Büro. Ihre Wut war im Laufe des Tages nicht weniger geworden, im Gegenteil, sie musste nur an den Lehrer denken und raste vor Zorn. Sein "Test" war ganz klar eine Herausforderung an sie gewesen. Und bitte, wenn er sie reizen wollte, dann konnte er das haben. Sie war kein solcher Eisbrocken wie er. Sie hatte die Toten gesehen. Sie hatte einer Zentaurenfrau geholfen, ihr Kind zu begraben. Sie hatte einen Blutschwur abgegeben, dass sie die wenigen Waldbewohner, die noch lebten, in ihrem Kampf unterstützen würde. Sie hatte Snape seinen verdammten Hals gerettet und alles, was er tat, war, die Gründe des Vorfalls mit klinischem Interesse von seinen Schülern beschreiben zu lassen. Deirdre wusste, wie viele machtvolle Substanzen die Angreifer an diesem Abend erbeutet hatten, aber Snape tat so, als seien es nur tote Materialien gewesen und nicht Körperteile und Blut. Ihr war schwindelig von der Treppe, die man bewältigen musste, um sein Büro zu erreichen. Es war alles ein wenig viel für sie und besonders die vergangene Nacht hatte es in sich gehabt. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf. Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, einem steinzeitlichem Ungetüm, das mit Papieren bedeckt war. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass er nie lächelte, hätte sie schwören können, dass er genau dies in einer süffisanten Art und Weise tat, die sie rot sehen ließen. Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung warf Deirdre die Tür hinter sich zu und stellte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch, bereit, ihm an die Kehle zu springen, wenn er auch nur ein falsches Wort sagte.  
  
"Wie.wie können Sie so etwas Grausames tun! Sie entehren die Toten und das wissen Sie ganz genau!", fauchte sie ihn an. Als Antwort fischte er ein Pergament hervor und hielt es ihr hin. Es war ihr Test, und unter ihm stand eine glatte 5. Deirdre war fassungslos.  
  
"Sie sind zimperlich für eine Agentin des Ministeriums", bemerkte Snape kühl und mit undurchschaubarer Miene. "Sie haben keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken und erst recht nicht von der wissenschaftlichen Bedeutung des Vorfalls."  
  
"Wissenschaftlich? Das war Mord!" Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, redete sie sich ein, dass sie nicht provozieren lassen durfte. Das gefährdete ihren gesamten Auftrag und sie wusste, dass dem Ministerium ein Fehlschlag nicht gefallen würde. Und auch für sich selbst konnte sie ein Versagen nicht duldete. Immerhin ging es um das Schicksal ihres Volkes. Für eine Sekunde verschob sich ihre Welt vor ihren Augen und erschien doppelt. Sie blinzelte, dann war es vorbei, doch sie stellte beunruhigt fest, dass das Schwindelgefühl zunahm. "Ich kann verstehen, warum Sie mich nicht leiden können. Schließlich unterwandere ich Ihr Haus, bringe Ihre Schützlinge in Gefahr und arbeite darüber hinaus noch für eine Behörde, die Sie jederzeit wegen Ihrer Vergangenheit verhaften könnte. Aber wenn Sie sich gedacht haben, Sie könnten mich vergraulen, haben Sie sich geirrt."  
  
Snape sagte gar nichts. Er wirkte noch nicht einmal verärgert, was Deirdre mehr beunruhigte als jeder Wutanfall. Er war völlig gleichgültig. Sie riss ihm den Test aus der Hand und zerknüllte ihn in der Faust. In gewissem Sinn war sie die richtige Frau für den Auftrag, doch was ihr Temperament anging, lag sie in vielem falsch. Sie war zwar in geheimem Auftrag unterwegs, aber sie war keine typische Slytherin, machte sich nichts aus Intrigen, Heimlichtuerei und Psychoterror.  
  
In diesem Moment kippte ihre Realität. Sie versuchte sich noch an der Kante des Schreibtisches festzuhalten, doch ihre Hände folgten ihren Gedanken nicht mehr. Das letzte, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, war der kühle Steinboden des Büros an ihrer Wange.  
  
***  
  
Severus kam nicht mehr rechtzeitig, um sie aufzufangen. Er kniete sich neben sie und fühlte ihren Puls. Langsam, aber stetig, was bedeutet dass es nichts Schlimmes war. Der Schlafmangel forderte wohl seinen Tribut. Er hatte sich geirrt bei seiner Schätzung, sie werde nicht länger als einen Tag durchhalten. Sie war zäher, als er gedacht hatte. Für einen Moment erwog er seine Handlungsmöglichkeiten. Er konnte sie in die Krankenstation bringen und musste sich dann den bohrenden Fragen von Madame Pomfrey, die in medizinischen Dingen einem Spürhund glich, und Albus Dumbledore stellen. Es war nicht in seinem Interesse, wenn herauskam, dass Miss Zarathus während einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihm zusammengebrochen war. Oder dass sie sich eventuell blamiert fühlte und ihre Einfluss geltend machte, um ihm zu schaden. Die zweite Möglichkeit, sie einfach in ihr Bett im Schlaftrakt zu legen und schlafen zu lassen, schloss sich ebenfalls aus. Sie würde im Lauf der Nacht altern und wenn das jemand bemerkte, war sie aufgeflogen. Also blieb nur eins.  
  
Severus raffte ihren schmalen Körper unsanft hoch in seine Arme und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen das Bücherregal, das den Durchgang in seine Privaträume verbarg. Es schwang zur Seite, und er trug sie durch einen halbdunklen Korridor, der in einer weiteren verborgenen Tür mündete, die sich in sein Wohnzimmer öffnete. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf seinem Sofa ab und betrachtete sie einen Moment. Sein Blick fiel auf eines ihrer Handgelenke, wo ein Stück eines Verbandes aus ihrem Pullover herausschaute. Er wollte gerade Anstalten machen, sich das näher anzusehen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Er blickte auf und direkt in die Augen einer wahren Armee Hauselfen, die langsam näherrückte.  
  
Normalerweise waren Hauselfen friedlich und zuvorkommend und sie hatten ihre eigene Magie, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Dieses Mal waren sahen sie nicht freundlich aus. Einige waren mit Küchenutensilien bewaffnet und richteten diese auf ihn. Severus richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und hob die Hände. Er hatte keinerlei Ambitionen, einen Kampf mit den Elfen zu bestreiten.  
  
"Was soll dieses Verhalten?" erkundigte er sich und bemühte sich, nicht so erbost zu klingen, wie er war. Einer der Elfen, die es gewagt hatte, ungefragt in seine Räume einzudringen, trat vor. Severus erkannte Dobby, der schon einige Jahre in Hogwarts lebte, seitdem Lucius Malfoy ihn versehentlich freigelassen hatte.  
  
"Wir beschützen sie! Sie tun Ihr nicht gut. Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe", erklärte Dobby in seiner holperigen Sprachweise, doch das Glitzern seiner Augen ließ keinen Zweifel an seinen Absichten. Er winkte ein paar seiner Freunde heran, die offensichtlich versuchen wollten, die Bewusstlose vom Sofa zu heben. Das ging Severus endgültig zu weit.  
  
"Ihr könnt Sie hier lassen und Euch um sie kümmern. Ich muss sowieso noch arbeiten", bot er den Hauselfen an. "Das ist besser, als Sie in Eure Unterkünfte zu bringen."  
  
Die Anführer der Elfen tauschten einige ratlose Blicke, bis Dobby schließlich nickte.  
  
"Ja. Gehen sie." Severus zwang sich zu äußerster Ruhe. Von Hauselfen aus seiner eigenen Wohnung vertrieben. Das durfte niemand erfahren. Während er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, um einige Unterlagen zu holen, beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Elfen um Deirdre herumzuwuseln begannen. Sie zogen ihr den Umhang und den Pullover aus und Severus sah, dass ihre beiden Unterarme verbunden waren. Sie musste den Blutschwur, den sie im Wald erwähnt hatte, tatsächlich durchgeführt haben. Eine winzige kleine Elfe saß neben ihrem Kopf auf der Sofalehne und strich ihr durch das wirre Haar. Für einen winzigen Moment konnte Severus einen Blick auf ihre Ohren werfen, die in einer eleganten Spitze zuliefen und ihm wurde alles klar. "Gehen Sie jetzt!" befahl Dobby noch einmal mit mehr Nachdruck und Severus beschloss, der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Wen Elfen für ihresgleichen kämpften, waren sie unberechenbar.  
  
Er blieb die nächsten drei Stunden in seinem Büro und korrigierte den Rest der Arbeiten. Hermine Granger verpasste er genüsslich eine Vier, da auch in ihrer Bearbeitung der letzten Aufgabe unterschwelliger Protest zu erkennen war. Auch die anderen Arbeiten waren am untersten Ende seine Erwartungsskala, selbst die der Slytherins. Draco hatte während des gesamten Tests sowieso die ganze Zeit völlig hingerissen seine Banknachbarin angestarrt, als sie sei eine Veela. Die Wahrheit lag näher, als Draco ahnen konnte.  
  
Während Severus eine vernichtende Bewertung unter Ron Weasleys Arbeit schrieb, dachte er über die interessante Entwicklung der Dinge nach. Verständlich, dass das Ministerium eine Elfe schickte. Elfen mussten nicht oder nur selten schlafen und waren Meister der Täuschung, ganz gleich, in welcher Größe. Er hatte noch nie eine Hochelfe gesehen, nur darüber gelesen. Vor Jahrtausenden waren die Hochelfen die die Welt der Magie beherrschende Rasse gewesen, doch irgendwann waren sie nach einem blutigen Krieg mit den Menschen verschwunden. Einige wenige von ihnen lebten noch, doch sie bewegten sich selten in Gesellschaft der Menschen. Sie waren Kinder der Wälder und Gefährten der Tiere und Pflanzen, ebenso wie ihre weltoffeneren Verwandten, die Waldelfen. Wenn es sich Severus recht überlegte, hätte er die Zeichen schon früher deuten können. Was eine Elfe allerdings mit dem Ministerium zu schaffen hatte, konnte er sich nicht erklären.  
  
Irgendwann stand er auf und beschloss nach einem Blick auf die Standuhr, sich nicht länger von einigen überspannten Hauselfen am Schlafen hindern zu lassen. Er kehrte durch den Geheimgang in sein Wohnzimmer zurück, das dieses Mal erstaunlich leer war. Dobby hockte in einem Sessel und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Doch er schwieg, als Snape an das Sofa herantrat und Deirdre Zarathus ansah, in deren Arm sich ein winzig kleiner Elf gekuschelt hatte und schlief. Er hatte sich wieder einmal geirrt. Deirdre war keine Mittvierzigerin.  
  
Sie war um die Dreißig, vielleicht jünger. Sie war größer als die jugendliche Version ihres Selbst, und ihre Figur zeigte die typische Feingliedrigkeit, die ihrer Rasse eigen war, obwohl sie erschreckend dünn war. Ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut schien aus sich selbst heraus zu leuchten, ein warmes, beruhigendes Licht. Die Hauselfen hatten sie mit einer Wolldecke zugedeckt, die sich in zugegebenermaßen ansprechende Weise um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte und ihm einen Blick auf ihre langen Beine unter einem nun etwas zu kurzen Schulrock erlaubte. Als Jugendliche mochte sie hübsch sein, als Erwachsenen war sie atemberaubend. Severus konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum sich Elfen und Menschen bekriegt hatten. Menschen ertrugen es einfach nicht, wenn irgendeine Geschöpf mächtiger und schöner war als sie selbst. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war drei Uhr morgens. Unter Dobbys wachsamen Blicken zog er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück.  
  
***  
  
Deirdre erwachte im ersten Moment völlig orientierungslos. Sie schreckte hoch und warf damit fast Glipp von der Couch, auf der sie lag. Im letzten Moment fing sie den Kleinen auf, der sie schlaftrunken anblinzelte und sich dann freudestrahlend an ihren Unterarm klammerte.  
  
"Oh, Sie sind gesund!" piepste er, während ihn Deirdre vorsichtig abschüttelte. "Wir hatten Angst hatten wir."  
  
"Gesund?" Deirdre versuchte, sich an den vergangenen Abend zu erinnern. Dass sie auf dem Weg zu Snape und dabei brodelnd vor Zorn gewesen war, fiel ihr noch ein. Und dass sie ihn angeschrieen hatte. Dann war da nichts mehr. "Wo bin ich eigentlich?"  
  
"Dies sind die Räume von Professor Snape", antwortete ihr ein weiterer Elf, der gerade mit einem Frühstückstablett auf den Armen in den Raum schwankte. Er wuchtet seine Last auf einen Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa und das Porzellan klirrte leise. "Ich bin Dobby."  
  
"Danke schön." Heißhungrig langte sie nach einem mit Käse belegten Brötchen. "Was ist gestern Abend eigentlich passiert?" erkundigte sie sich zwischen zwei Bissen. Dobby goss ihr eine Tasse Kaffee ein und erzählte:  
  
"Sie sind in seinem Büro zusammengebrochen, wissen Sie. Die anderen dachten, er wollte Ihnen antun etwas. Er hat gesagt, Sie können bleiben und wir auf Sie aufpassen. Hat Ihnen bestellt, dass Sie hier bleiben sollen, bis er heute Mittag wiederkommt. Hat Sie für den Unterricht entschuldigt."  
  
In diesem Moment fiel Deirdre auf, dass sie halb bekleidet in ihrer normalen Gestalt auf dem Sofa lag und ließ stöhnend den Kopf gegen die Lehne fallen.  
  
"Hat er mich so gesehen? Habe ich geleuchtet?"  
  
Dobby wackelte mit dem unförmigen Kopf.  
  
"Haben Sie, haben Sie. Aber Snape ist anders, als alle anderen Hauselfen denken. Haben Angst vor ihm."  
  
Deirdre antwortete nicht. Eine überaus seltsame Situation, in der sie sich erst zurechtfinden musste. In der Wohnung des unsympathischen Snape. Es gab wohl nur ein Dutzend Personen, die keine Angst vor dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatten. Selbst sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich alles in ihr verkrampfte, wenn er sie ansah. Dennoch, er hatte sie gestern Nacht nicht etwa in die Krankenstation geschleppt. Damit war ihr eine große Blamage erspart geblieben, denn nichts war peinlicher als der Eindruck, sie wäre ihrem Auftrag nicht gewachsen. Der kleine Schönheitsfehler an dieser Überlegung war, dass er Bescheid wusste. Und er war sich wohl inzwischen im Klaren, dass sie elfisches Blut hatte, was die Sache noch ein Stück schwieriger gestaltete. Nur wenige Zauberer vertrauten Elfen bedingungslos, Folge der alten Erbfeindschaft zwischen ihren Völkern.  
  
Wenn Snape auch nur eine Andeutung darüber fallen ließ, was sie wirklich war, musste sie ihren Auftrag abbrechen. Das wäre sehr ärgerlich, denn trotz einiger Probleme lief es sehr gut. Draco hatte sie für die Weihnachtsferien zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Nicht schlecht für eine Woche Aufenthalt in Hogwarts. Sie stürzte in kurzer Folge drei Tassen Kaffee herunter und stand dann vom Sofa auf. Auf nackten Füßen -ihre Schuhe waren nun sowieso zu klein und ihre Socken nirgends zu sehen, wahrscheinlich war einer der Hauselfen über sein Ziel herausgeschossen - tappte sie in Richtung einer halb geöffneten Tür, hinter der sie schwarze Kacheln ausmachen konnte. Snapes Räume lagen unterirdisch, doch es war überraschend, dass sie nicht so muffig rochen wie etwa sein Büro oder die Kerkerräume, in denen er unterrichtete, obwohl die ganze Zeit über ein Feuer im Kamin brannte oder Kerzen entzündet waren. Sein Bad war spartanisch eingerichtet, aber sauber. Sie schätzte einen gewissen Minimalismus. Ihr wahres Ich blickte ihr aus dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken entgegen. Es tat gut, aus der zerbrechlichen Hülle des Mädchens herauszuschlüpfen, das sie einmal gewesen war. Nun fühlte sie sich jeder Auseinandersetzung, die noch folgen würde, gewachsen.  
  
Nachdem sie im Bad fertig war, sah sie sich im Wohnzimmer um. Der ganze Raum bestand nur aus Regalen, die mit Büchern vollgepfropft waren, einer Sitzgruppe aus dunklem Leder undefinierbarer Farbe und einem überquellenden Schreibtisch. Keine Photos, keine Schmuckgegenstände, nichts. Er musste ein ziemlich einsamer Mensch sein, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Verheiratet war er garantiert nicht und potentielle Freunde vergraulte er wohl mit seinem Auftreten. Er musste seine Gründe haben. Es lag vermutlich daran, dass er für Dumbledore als Spion bei den Todessern arbeitete. Im Ministerium beobachtete man ihn argwöhnisch. Sie hatte nicht umsonst behauptet, dass seine Freiheit auf dem Wort eines einzigen Mannes beruhte. Wenn Albus Dumbledore seine schützende Hand nicht mehr über ihn hielt, würde Snape unweigerlich in Askaban landen. Es war eine Schande, dass er sich für die falsche Seite entschieden hatte. Er war ein gebildeter Mann und ein angsteinflößender Gegner für die, die sich ihm entgegenstellten. Aber er war gleichzeitig bösartig und hassenswert und so fiel es ihr auch nicht schwer, darüber nachzudenken, dass er vielleicht wirklich nach Askaban gehörte.  
  
***  
  
Der Vormittag war eine Katastrophe gewesen und als Severus durch den Geheimgang sein Wohnzimmer betrat, ahnte er, dass es noch schlimmer werden würde. Seine Besucherin saß auf dem Sofa und unterhielt sich mit dem kleinen Hauselfen in seiner eigenen Sprache. Die Schuluniform passte nun nicht mehr, weil sie ihr zu klein war und das sah irgendwie lächerlich aus. Ihre Haare waren in einen zerzausten Zopf gebunden und ihre spitzen Ohren deutlich zu sehen. Es wunderte Severus dass diese unbedeutende Kleinigkeit noch niemandem aufgefallen war. Wahrscheinlich blendete sie die Schüler mit ihrem Aussehen. In gewissen Dingen war sie Harry Potter nicht unähnlich, da sich beide auf etwas verließen, das weder von Bestand noch von Wert war.  
  
Der Hauself bemerkte ihn als erster, hüpfte erschrocken vom Sofa und versteckte sich blitzschnell hinter dem nächsten Sessel. Miss Zaratus erhob sich und bot ein erstaunlich selbstsicheres Bild. Als Schülerin hatte sie ihm bis zur Schulter gereicht und es war einfach gewesen, sie zu ignorieren. Nun konnte sie ihm auf gleicher Höhe arrogant in die Augen schauen, so als habe ihr ihr wirklicher Körper noch mehr Selbstvertrauen gegeben, als sie ohnehin schon hatte.  
  
"Ich nehme mal an, Sie hatten Ihre Gründe, warum Sie mich hierher gebracht haben", sagte sie knapp und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass nichts, was geschehen ist, auch nur irgendeine Auswirkung auf meinen Auftrag haben wird." Severus antwortete nicht. Sie trat unglaublich selbstsicher auf und es war auch nicht eine Spur von Unsicherheit zu erkennen. Dabei wusste sie so gut wie er, dass er sie in der Hand hatte. Nicht-Menschen aufzunehmen war eines der Tabus der Zauberschule und wenn einer seiner Schüler die Wahrheit herausfand, hätte sie jeden Boden verloren, den sie in den letzten Tagen gewonnen hatte. "Wenn Sie nicht kooperieren, werden Sie schneller diese Schule verlassen, als Ihnen lieb ist. Und dann finden Sie einmal jemanden, der bereit wäre, eine zweite Chance zu geben."  
  
Ihre Drohung machte ihm einmal mehr klar, dass sie seine Feindin war, ganz gleich, wie alt sie war oder wie anziehend sie aussah und alle anderen einzuwickeln wusste. Selbst Professor McGonagall hatte ihren Groll Miss Zarathus gegenüber aufgegeben und duldete stillschweigend, dass sich die Spionin mit Gryffindors anfreundete. Er hingegen würde nie vergessen, was für ein berechnender Verstand hinter der perfekten Fassade schlummerte und wenn sich ihm noch einmal die Gelegenheit bieten würde, ihr zu schaden, dann würde er sie nicht vergehen lassen. Dies war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber er würde ohne Zweifel kommen. Dann würde er ihr heimzahlen, dass sie seine Schüler hinterging. Und es wagte, ihm zu drohen. Er holte eine Portion des Iuvenis-Trankes aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihr die kleine Phiole.  
  
"Wenn Sie jemand fragt, Sie haben den ganzen Tag bei mir nachgesessen", meinte er barsch. "Trinken Sie das und machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen. Ich habe nicht vor, mich noch mehr als nötig mit Ihnen zu belasten."  
  
Dann machte er kehrt, ohne auf irgendeine Antwort zu warten. 


	5. Konflikte

Deirdre stapfte durch den Wald, tief in Gedanken. Irgendwo klagte ein Vogel am Himmel und in den Büschen um sie herum raschelte es hin und wieder, doch sie beachtete es nicht weiter. Ihre Instinkte würden ihr helfen, wenn es wirklich nötig war. Sie dachte über die letzten Tage nach. Snape hatte kein Wort verlauten lassen, was jene Nacht in seinen Räumen anging. Selbst Albus Dumbledore, der sie auf ihr Fehlen angesprochen hatte, schien nicht genau zu wissen, was geschehen war. Sie hatte sich mit jener Ausrede herausgeredet, die Snape ihr empfohlen hatte - dass sie hätte nachsitzen müssen.  
  
Seither hatte sie Ruhe gehabt. Der Trank stand ihr stets pünktlich zur Verfügung, Albus ebnete ihr alle Wege und in Slytherin hätte es nicht besser laufen können. Draco war bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt, das merkte sie. Er war ein lieber Junge und es schmeichelte ihr ungemein, doch tief in ihr war sie sich bewusst, dass sie seine Gefühle ausnutzt, um an seinen Vater heranzukommen. Dies ging eigentlich über ihren Auftrag hinaus. Eigentlich sollte sie nur die Jugendlichen in Hogwarts beobachten und feststellen, welche Verbindungen sie zu den Todessern hatten. Doch ihr Ehrgeiz - eine typische Empfindung ihrer menschlichen Seite - trieb sie zu mehr.  
  
Es raschelte neben ihr und diesmal warnte sie ihr feines Gehör. Sie stoppte, ließ ihren Bogen von der Schulter rutschen und griff in ihren Köcher. Es war später Nachmittag und sie hoffte sehr, dass es keiner der Schüler war, der sie hier ertappte, zwar in der jugendlichen Gestalt, aber bewaffnet und weitab des Schulgeländes. Der Busch, aus dem das Geräusch ertönte, erzitterte, dann teilten sich die Blätter und ein schlanker Tierkörper trottete hervor. Deirdre runzelte die Stirn. Es war ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der mit wedelndem Schwanz vor ihr verharrte, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Ihre Verbindung zu Tieren war immer sehr gut gewesen, und wenn sie sich nicht sehr irrte, war dieser Hund kein gewöhnliches Tier.  
  
Tatsächlich schien sich der Hund umzusehen, dann streckte sich seine Gestalt, gewann menschliche Züge, richtet sich langsam auf. Ein Animagus. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Der Mann, der schließlich vor ihr stand, sah verwildert und mager aus. Er war groß und dünn, seine dunklen Haare und sein Bart waren lang und verfilzt, doch seine blauen Augen blickten in einer Art, die sie dazu brachte, ihre Waffe zu senken. Er lächelte.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie meinen Auftritt!", bat er mit einer angenehmen Stimme, in der Humor zu erkennen war. "Albus ist der Meinung, ich sollte tagsüber nur als Hund auftreten. Leider erschwert das jegliche Unterhaltung."  
  
"Sie sind Sirius Black." Das Gesicht von den Fahndungsplakaten im Ministerium war unvergesslich. "Ganz schön mutig, hier aufzutauchen."  
  
"Würden Sie mir glauben, dass ich unschuldig bin, wenn Albus es auch glaubt?" Er zwinkerte. "Nun mal Schluss mit lustig, er hat mich geschickt, um Sie zu den Zentauren begleiten." Deirdre zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Wenn Dumbledore diesem gesuchten Verbrecher verriet, wohin sie unterwegs war, dann musste er ihm auch etwas über sie erzählte haben. Was wiederum voraussetzte, dass Albus dem Mann vertraute. Also würde sie das auch tun. Obwohl er ein wenig ruppig auftrat, wirkte er ganz sympathisch. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und wie ein großer Hund - wie passend - blieb er an ihrer Seite. "Habe von den Vorfällen gehört. Bin deswegen hergekommen, um einsatzbereit zu sein, falls es Ärger gibt. Außerdem kenne ich die Waldbewohner ganz gut."  
  
"Freundschaft auf vier Pfoten, oder?" erkundigte sich Deirdre und versteckte ein Lächeln.  
  
"Momentan ist im Kollegium die Hölle los", informierte Black sie. "Gestern gab es eine Konferenz. Dumbledore hat einen alten Freund von mir, Remus Lupin, nach Hogwarts zurückgerufen. Er wird ab nächster Woche den Unterricht zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Ein fähiger Mann. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."  
  
"Eine Konferenz?" Natürlich war sie wieder die Letzte, die von so etwas erfuhr. Der ungesicherte Stand, den sie hier innehatte, zehrte manchmal mehr an ihren Nerven als ihre körperliche Erschöpfung. "Nun, ich kann mir vorstellen, worum es ging. Inzwischen weiß ja jeder Schüler, wofür die Substanzen, die bei dem Überfall erbeutet wurden, gebraucht werden."  
  
"Soweit ich weiß, geht es um die Erweckung von Toten." Sirius Black hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammengelegt und wirkte wie ein Professor vor einer kniffligen Aufgabe. "Und wenn es wirklich Voldemort war, dann hat er einen entscheidenden Vorteil errungen. Nun ja, wenn Sie erst einmal auf Malfoy Manor sind, können Sie vielleicht mehr erfahren."  
  
"Und woher wissen Sie das schon wieder?" Deirdre beschlich das Gefühl, dass hinter ihrem Rücken eine Menge Informationen einfach in ihr vorbeiliefen.  
  
"Albus", lautete die simple Antwort. "Werde Sie da auch im Auge behalten. Geheimauftrag vom Chef. Fand es aber höflicher, mich vorher bei Ihnen vorzustellen." Deirdre knirschte mit den Zähnen, hielt aber ihren Unmut zurück. In der Ferne, zwischen zwei Bäumen, tauchte das Dorf der Zentauren auf. Deirdre atmete tief durch. Zunächst galt es, den Wunsch des Direktors zu erfüllen und das Verhältnis zwischen der Schule und den Waldbewohnern zu verbessern. "Seien Sie nicht böse", bat Sirius, der ihre innere Anspannung bemerkte. "Sie müssen anfangen, nach den Regeln der Schule zu spielen, damit Sie dazugehören."  
  
"Ich werde nie dazugehören", fuhr sie ihn an, erstaunlich empfindlich. "Und ich möchte jetzt auch nicht weiterreden."  
  
***  
  
Der Herbst war ins Land gegangen und pünktlich Anfang Dezember setzte im schottischen Gebirge der Schneefall ein. Die Schüler kramten ihre lange nicht benutzten Winterumhänge hervor und beschäftigten sich anstelle ihrer Hausaufgaben mit Schneebällen und Einkäufen in Hogsmeade.  
  
Severus stapfte mitmutig von den Gewächshäusuern zurück zum Schloss. In seiner Tasche ruhten einige Blätter und Früchte, die er von Madame Sprout für seinen Tränke erhalten hatte. Das war auch der einzige Grund, weswegen er sich zu dieser Jahreszeit aus dem Schloss wagte - ausgenommen der Quidditch-Spiele von Slytherin. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, rüpelhaften Kindern mit Schneebällen zu begegnen. Nicht, dass sie sich getraut hätten, ihn zu attackieren. Er hatte nur keine Lust, sich zu ärgern.  
  
Sein Nervenkostüm war in letzter Zeit erstaunlich dünn. Ereignisse warfen ihre Schatten voraus. Keine guten Dinge. Voldemort war in letzter Zeit erstaunlich selbstsicher, doch er ließ sich nicht in die Karten blicken. Severus war davon ausgegangen, dass er zum engsten Kreis um den dunklen Lord gehörte, doch die neuen Pläne Voldemorts waren anscheinend so geheim, dass noch nicht einmal Lucius Malfoy Bescheid wusste. Dementsprechend war die Stimmung unter den Todessern äußerst angespannt. Jeder fragte sich, was passieren würde. Befand man sich vor dem ultimativen Sieg? Doch wie? Es wurde gemunkelt, dass überall auf der Welt blutige Attacken auf Zentauren und Elfen stattgefunden hatten.  
  
Und apropos Elfen. Als Severus in den Innenhof des Schlosses trat, sah er Draco Malfoy., der seine Hände allen Anscheins nach am Hinterteil von Miss Zarathus wärmte. Das war zumindest zu vermuten, denn die schwarzen Schulumhänge verbargen das eigentliche Geschehen. Mit Unmut hatte Severus verfolgt, wie Draco nach und nach der zänkischen Elfenfrau verfiel. Dauernd scharwenzelte der Junge um sie herum, las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und benahm sich wie ein verliebter Idiot. Doch es war nichts zu machen. Miss Zarathus hatte sie beide in der Hand, Draco aufgrund seiner Gefühle, und ihn selbst, weil sie wusste, wie dünn der Strohhalm war, an den er sich klammerte.  
  
In diesem Moment bemerkte sie ihn und zu seiner - gut überspielten - Überraschung wirkte sie betreten, als sie seinen strafenden Blick auffing. Tatsächlich schien sie dabei zu sein, Dracos Annäherungen körperlicher Art abzuwehren. Snape beobachtete, wie sie mit einem koketten Lächeln auf Draco einredete, woraufhin dieser sie losließ und sie mit einem zutiefst unglücklichen Blick bedachte. Spielte sie nur Theater, weil sie ihn gesehen hatte, oder empfand sie tatsächlich Skrupel, den Jungen zu missbrauchen? Immerhin war sie erwachsen und Draco noch nicht einmal volljährig.  
  
Severus ging an den beiden vorbei und bemühte sich, sie nicht unter irgendeinem Vorwand zu trennen. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco etwas geschah, dass er enttäuscht wurde. Zwar war er ein Vertreter der Meinung, dass Jugendliche abgehärtet werden sollten - dafür war Slytherin schließlich prädestiniert - doch Draco und viele seiner Altersgenossen befanden sich zur Zeit an einem Scheideweg. Der Junge emanzipierte sich gegenüber seinem Vater, begann sich seine eigenen Gedanken über die Seite zu machen, auf die er sich stellen wollte. Er sollte nicht durch die Intrige einer Spionin der "Guten" zurückgeworfen werden und vielleicht eine völlige Kehrtwende machen, um von einer anderen Macht benutzt zu werden. Das hatte Draco nicht verdient. Das hatte niemand verdient. Er musste etwas unternehmen.  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore sah in die drei arg verstimmt wirkende Gesichter und seufzte leise. Doch da sich die Besucher in seinem Büro befanden, wagten sie es nicht, ihrer Unmut Luft zu machen. Albus blickte absichtlich lange im Raum herum, sein Blick streifte die Bilder alter Freunde, die ihm freundlich zuwinkten oder mit Gesten begreiflich machten, dass er sich doch bitte um seine Gäste kümmern sollte. Schmunzelnd wagte er sich nun an den Vermittlungsversuch zwischen einem Lehrer, einer Schülerin und einem Renegaten.  
  
Severus Snape verschoss Blicke wie Dolche und hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen an ein Regal gelehnt. Seine Augenbrauen berührten sich fast und die steile Falte dazwischen wirkte tiefer als sonst. Also eigentlich nichts Besonderes.  
  
Dem düsteren Professor gegenüber, in der gleichen Pose, stand Sirius Black und schien nicht zu wissen, ob er die ganze Situation amüsant oder ärgerlich finden sollte. Seine tierische Seite schien zu erwägen, sich auf Snapes Kehle zu stürzen und genüsslich ein großes Stück herauszureißen. Also auch hier nichts Besonderes.  
  
Im einzigen anderen Stuhl des Raumes saß Miss Zarathus und strahlte Entschlossenheit aus. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Streithähnen zu ihren Seiten hatte sie es gar nicht nötig, auf den Beinen zu sein, um groß zu wirken. Albus beobachtete jede ihrer Regungen ganz genau. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr trauen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass sie eine Hochelfe war, erschwerte die Sache noch. Wie es der Hut bereits bei ihrer Auswahl gesagt hatte, ihr Geist war für niemanden zu prüfen, für keinen Zauberer der Welt. Dafür unterschieden sich Menschen und Elfen in vielen Dingen zu sehr. Und deswegen konnte Albus auch nicht sagen, was sie wirklich wollte oder welche Pläne sie verfolgte. Fest stand, dass sie zurzeit nicht gerade zufrieden war.  
  
"Also, ich habe Sie zusammengerufen, da Sie alle eine Unterredung mit mir wünschten. Deswegen hielt ich diese Form des Zusammenkommens für sinnvoll", eröffnete Dumbledore höchstpersönlich den Schlagabtausch und wurde dann von drei Statements zur selben Zeit getroffen.  
  
"Ich weigere mich, in der Gesellschaft eines Verbrechers zu bleiben."  
  
"Also wirklich, Albus, was kann so wichtig sein, dass sie mich in ein Zimmer mit dem da strecken?"  
  
"Herr Direktor, es ist absolut unnötig, dass diese beiden Herren anwesen sind."  
  
Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Wenn drei Dickköpfe aufeinander trafen, war Ärger vorprogrammiert. Zum Glück zählte er sich selbst ebenfalls zu dieser Kategorie Mensch und deswegen ließ sich Albus nicht schrecken.  
  
"Kinder, bitte nicht alle durcheinander. Severus zuerst, bitte."  
  
Der Lehrer schien einige Zentimeter zu wachsen, als er sich vom Regal abstieß und in Kampfhaltung ging - er stützte die Hände in die Hüften und senkte seine habichtsartige Nase missbilligend auf Miss Zarathus herab.  
  
"Albus, ich hatte meiner Skepsis bezüglich Miss Zarathus Auftrag bereits schon einige Male Luft gemacht. Dieses Mal bestehe ich jedoch darauf, dass etwas geschieht! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie weiterhin meine Schüler wie Schachfiguren auf einem Brett hin und herschiebt."  
  
"Ach, Herrgott, Snape, stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Als ob Sie nicht dasselbe tun würden!" blaffte ihn Sirius Black an und es sah nun wirklich so aus, als wäre eine Prügelei unausweichlich. Aggressivität lag in der Luft, als Deirdre sich zu Wort meldete. Seltsamerweise klang sie dieses Mal nicht so arrogant wie sonst. Im Gegenteil. Albus sah genau hin und entdeckte etwas völlig Neues in ihrem feinen Gesicht. Unsicherheit.  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, für solche Umtriebe zu sorgen. Und ich versichere Ihnen, die Reise nach Malfoy Manor wird einer meiner letzten Spielzüge sein. Aber bis dahin erwarte ich, dass man mir freie Hand lässt. In allem." Ihr Blick wanderte fast entschuldigend zu Sirius Black. "Ich weiß, man traut mir hier nicht, aber ich brauche sicher keinen Babysitter."  
  
Eine kleine Stille folgte. Albus nahm dankbar wahr, dass den Männern der Wind aus den Segeln genommen worden war - jetzt waren sie so entrüstet, dass sie noch nicht einmal mehr Worte finden konnten. Der Direktor beeilte sich, diese ungewöhnliche Situation auszunutzen, indem er ein Machtwort sprach.  
  
"Ich kann Ihrer aller Entrüstung verstehen", teilte er den Anwesenden diplomatisch mit. "Severus, ich bin auch nicht glücklich mit der Situation, aber Miss Zarathus wird nur für dieses Schuljahr bei uns sein und das ist doch ein absehbarere Zeitraum. Ich denke, wir beide wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht." Er war Snape einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und wandte sich dann dem nächsten zu. "Sirius, keine Aufregung, bitte. Ich brauche weiterhin Ihre Hilfe. Und Miss Zarathus, solange Sie hier im Schloss leben und arbeiten, sollten Sie sich daran gewöhnen, meine Anweisungen zu befolgen. Diese sind ausschließlich zu Ihrem Schutz, und nicht zu Ihrer Behinderung gedacht. Mr. Black wird Sie während Ihres Aufenthaltes im Hause Malfoy beobachten. Das ist mein letztes Wort." Sie wollte anscheinend protestieren, klappte aber den Mund wieder zu. Albus nickte zufrieden. "So, und nun lassen Sie mich bitte allein. Es gibt noch einiges zu tun." Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete er, wie die drei aus seinem Büro gingen. Immer noch so unzufrieden wie am Anfang. Aber zumindest waren nun die Fronten geklärt.  
  
  
  
Hat es Euch gefallen? Was wird auf Malfoy Manor geschehen? Gibt es noch mehr Elfen? Das alles im nächsten Teil von "Verbündete" - den gibt es ab 8 Reviews!!!! 


	6. Malfoy Manor

Hogwarts im Schnee glich einem geheimen Ort in einem verzauberten Märchen, verzerrt in der matten Wintersonne und gleichsam eingehüllt in einen Aura von Wärme. Ein Ort, eine Heimat.  
  
Deirdre, die das Bild noch in ihrem Kopf hatte, stand erschauernd vor Malfoy Manor und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um an der Fassade aufzusehen. Es war ein trotziges Gebäude aus dunkelgrauen, grob behauenen Steinen, die sich in monströser Gleichförmigkeit übereinander auftürmten. Zinnen schmückten das Dach und wenn man genau gegen den sich mit tiefhängenden, Schnee tragenden Wolken bedeckenden Himmel sah, konnte man die Fratzen von Wasserspeiern erkennen, die verächtliche Blicke auf die Ankommenden warfen.  
  
Draco umfasste ihre Hand, und sie erschrak beinahe. Er warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Wenn man einmal hinter seine Fassade sah, war er eigentlich ein verlorener Junge, der weder sich noch seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Das machte es doppelt schwierig, ihn zu hintergehen. Er konnte charmant sein, aufmerksam, fast so wie jeder Junge seines Alters. Doch urplötzlich, von einer Minute zu anderen, wurde er wieder der Sohn seines Vaters, ein despotischer Rassist ohne Gefühle.  
  
Ein paar Hauselfen entluden die Kutsche mit den zwei Geisterpferden, die sich nach Ende der Fahrt in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Mit geduckten Köpfen eilten sie zwischen dem schwarz lackierten Gefährt mit dem Familienwappen der Malfoys und einer verborgen gelegenen Tür hin und her. Deirdre sah nachdenklich, dass sie anscheinend große Angst hatten, irgendeine Art von Lärm zu verursachen. Dann bemerkte sie eine flinke Bewegung hinter den Rädern der Kutsche und erkannte eine altbekannte Gestalt, die sie aus neugierigen Augen beobachtet. Glipp war ihr gefolgt. Ihr kleiner Elfenverbündeter. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich ein wenig sicherer. Und wie zum Zeichen, dass sie nicht allein war, tauchte für eine Zehntelsekunde der Kopf eines großen, schwarzen Hundes in den nahen Büschen auf.  
  
An Dracos Hand betrat sie das Haus durch das große Eichenportal. Die Halle war ganz in schwarzem Marmor gehalten, mit dunklen Holztreppen und kostbaren Teppichen veredelt. Ein magischer Kronleuchter hing halterlos knapp unterhalb der Decke und schwankte leicht hin und her, um den Ankommenden das jeweils beste Licht zu bieten. In der Mitte der Halle stand ein Butler, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Der kleine, gebeugte Mann strahlte eine unnahbare Würde aus und erklärte mit einer rostig klingenden Stimme:  
  
"Sie werden im Salon erwartet, Master Draco, Miss Zarathus. Ich darf bitten."  
  
Eine Hauselfe öffnete ihnen diensteifrig die Tür. Der Salon war verschwenderisch ausgestattet mit schweren Möbeln, bestickten Wandbehängen und als Prunkstück einem riesigen Kamin, der zusätzlich zum trüben Tageslicht den Raum ausleuchtete. Lucius Malfoy lehnte entspannt am Kamin, ein funkelndes Kristallglas mit Wein in der einen Hand. Seine stechenden Augen richteten sich unverwandt auf die Neuankömmlinge und Deirdre fühlte sich begutachtet wie ein Stück Vieh während einer Auktion.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy thronte, einer Königin gleich, auf eine Chaiselongue und lächelte huldvoll. Ihr blondes Harr war zu einer hübschen Frisur aufgesteckt und sie trug ein protziges Kleid, so als wolle sie gleich am ersten Abend klarstellen, wie reich und mächtige ihre Familie war.  
  
"Vater, Mutter", begann Draco. "Ich darf Euch Miss Deirdre Zarathus vorstellen, eine Schulfreundin."  
  
Lucius Malfoy setzte sich in Bewegung und streckte Deirdre die Hand entgegen, die sie fest drückte.  
  
"Es ist immer schön zu sehen, welch guten Geschmack Draco bei der Wahl seiner Freunde beweist." Lucius sprach das Wort "Freunde" in einer Art und Weise aus, die Deirdre kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten. "Wie es der Zufall will, habe ich jüngst Ihren Großvater gesprochen. Er zeigt sich ebenfalls sehr angetan davon, eine solch reizende Enkelin zu haben. Nach dem Tod seines Sohnes bedeutend Sie ihm doppelt viel." Er hatte sie also überprüft. Und ihr Alibi, ihr Großvater, hatte auf Druck des Ministeriums mitgespielt. Wenn Lucius wüsste, wie sehr sie ihren Vater gehasst hatte und ihre Großeltern verachtete, hätte er sie im hohen Bogen aus seinem Haus geworfen. "Narcissa, meine Liebe."  
  
Dracos Mutter schwebte heran und küsste Deirdre in französischer Weise dreimal auf die Wangen. Ein Hauch teures Parfum umgab sie und ihr Lächeln hätte mal liebevoll nennen können, wenn es auch ihre Augen erreicht hätte.  
  
"Es freut mich, sehr, Miss Zarathus. Wollen wir zu Tisch?"  
  
***  
  
Die Tage vergingen in eintöniger Ruhe. Deirdre befand sich in ständiger Bereitschaft zur Flucht. Sie nutzte jede Gelegenheit, das Haus und seine Umgebung zu erkunden, stets verfolgt von den wachsamen Augen eines Hundes und einer kleinen Elfe. Glipp hatte es irgendwie geschafft, bei den Hauselfen der Malfoys unterzukommen, ohne dass sie ihn verrieten. Zum Glück fiel niemandem auf, dass es einen Diener mehr im Haus gab. Was Black anging, so fühlte sie seine Präsenz, doch er zeigte sich nicht mehr, da es riskant war, sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe aufzuhalten.  
  
Das Weihnachtsfest war furchtbar. Es mit Menschen zu verbringen, die man tief im Inneren verabscheute, pervertierte das Fest der Liebe und Freude ins Unermessliche. Der einzige Lichtblick war Draco, der sich seit seiner Rückkehr ständig mit seinem Vater stritt. Anscheinend hatte er sich entschlossen, nach seinem Abschluss allein ins Ausland zu gehen, was Lucius ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtstages fand sie auf ihrem Nachttisch eine kostbare Rosenholzschatulle, die ein wunderschönes Silbercollier enthielt, sowie eine Karte von Draco, der darin noch einmal seine Zuneigung zu ihr bekräftigte. Der anfängliche Schrecken, er könne sie nachts gesehen- das Glühen war einfach nicht zu verstecken - oder den Iuvenius-Trank auf dem Tisch gefunden haben wurde ersetzt von jenen bohrenden Schuldgefühlen, die sie von Anfang an geplagt hatten.  
  
Eines Morgens stand sie in dem Badezimmer, das sich an ihr Gästezimmer anschloss und bürstete ihre langen Haare mit Sorgfalt. Ihr erschöpftes Gesicht blickte ihr im Spiegel entgegen. Nach ihrem Zusammenbruch in Snapes Büro hatte sie nicht mehr geschlafen. Sie hatte diese lange Zeit nur überstanden, weil der Lehrer trotz aller Vorbehalte die Rezeptur verfeinert hatte und die geistigen Anforderungen nun etwas geringer waren als vorher. Trotz allem, ihr Körper rebellierte von Tag zu Tag mehr. Ihre Kräfte ließen nach, es wurde immer schwieriger, sich zu konzentrieren. Ein wenig Schlaf war alles, was sie sich wünschte. Doch die Gefahr, ertappt zu werden, war zu groß. Wäre sie keine Halbelfe, würde das alles keine Probleme bereiten. Doch ihr "Makel", wie es ihre Mutter immer bezeichnete, machte sie schwach.  
  
Eine Bewegung hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren. Draco stand in der Tür des Bades, die sie dummerweise offen gelassen hatte, und starrte sie vollkommen perplex an. Glipp klammerte sich an seinem Bein fest und versuchte, ihn aus dem Raum zu ziehen, doch umsonst.  
  
"Tut mir leid, leid", jammerte der Elf. "Konnte nicht verhindern es!"  
  
Draco fasste sich in dem Moment, in dem die kleine Stimme erklang.  
  
"Was ist hier los? Was - wer bist Du?" Er blickte starr auf Deirdres spitze Ohren, die von ihrer unvollendeten Frisur enthüllt wurden. "Sag es mir! Was geht hier vor?"  
  
Deirdre schluckte. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit hatte alles zerstört. Jetzt musste sie sich aus dem drohenden Unglück herausreden.  
  
"Draco", sagte sie sanft, aber bestimmt. "Glaub mir, ich wollte Dich nicht täuschen, aber -."  
  
"Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?" Er wirkte sichtlich erschüttert. "Wieso - die Ohren - was?"  
  
Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, fehlten ihm anscheinend die Worte. Das nutzte sie aus, indem sie die Flucht nach vorn antrat.  
  
"Ich bin eine Halbelfe, Draco. Und keine Schülerin. Ich arbeite im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums." Ihre Worte in der Stille klangen seltsam hohl. "Meine Aufgabe ist es zu beobachten, welche Schüler sich als potentielle Todesser entpuppen könnten."  
  
"Und deswegen hast Du Dich in Slytherin und bei mir eingeschlichen." Das klang eher wie eine nüchterne Feststellung als eine Anklage. Schließlich schüttelte Draco den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Deirdre seufzte. Typisch Mann. Erst einmal auf Abstand gehen. Aber das war im Moment einfach nicht zu akzeptieren. Sie eilte ihm hinterher und wies Glipp mit einer knappen Geste an, sich zurückzuziehen. Der Hauselfe huschte mit einem besorgten Blick davon. Draco riss das Fenster auf und ließ die scharfe, kalte Winterluft herein. Er blickte kurz zu ihr, als sie sich neben ihn stellte und in die trübe Landschaft aus blattlosen Bäumen und grauem Schnee hinaussah. "Du hältst mich sicher für den größten Idioten der Zaubererwelt, oder?" erkundigte er sich bitter.  
  
"Glaub mir, ich fühle mich genauso schlimm wie Du2, meinet sie ehrlich, hatte aber nicht viel Hoffnung, dass er ihr glaubte. "Was wirst Du jetzt tun? Es liegt bei Dir."  
  
"Dachtest Du an irgendetwas in der Richtung "zu meinem Vater laufen oder Voldemort alarmieren"? Es tut mir leid, da muss ich Dich enttäuschen. Dies hier ist meine Sache." Seine ebenmäßigen Züge verhärteten sich und in diesem Moment wirkte er erwachsener als jemals zuvor. "Du hast mich betrogen, nicht meinen Vater. Zumindest noch nicht. Und ich werde es auch nicht zulassen. Das, was Du getan hast, ist geschehen, weil Du von mir dachtest, ich könnte ein Todesser sein. Wie mein Vater. Aber der Grund Deines Handelns war keine Sorge, sondern Profilierungssucht. Heute sage ich Dir eines ganz klar: Ich bin zwar der Sohn meines Vaters und ich teile vieler seiner Ansichten, aber ich bin nicht sein Abbild. Ich bin kein Todesser und werde es vielleicht auch niemals sein." Nach dieser langen Rede zögerte er einen Moment, so als sei er erstaunt darüber, dass es seine Worte gewesen waren. "Ich denke, Du solltest morgen dieses Haus verlassen. Nicht, weil ich fürchte, Du könntest jemanden ausspionieren. Sondern weil Du mich getäuscht hast."  
  
Nachdem er geendet hatte, ging er aus dem Zimmer, hoch aufgerichtet. Deirdre war betroffen, doch zur selben Zeit auch erleichtert. So selbstbewusst und entschlossen war er ihr selten erschienen. Vielleicht hatte er den richtigen Weg gefunden.  
  
  
  
Sooo, liebe Leser, das hier ist Teil 6, den ich eigentlich erst nach 8 Reviews hatte schreiben wollen. Aber nette Reviews können einen umstimmen! Danke dafür!  
  
Teil 7 wird ziemlich dramatisch, versprochen! Es gibt Mord und Totschlag! Und eine Menge Snape! 


	7. Rückkehr der Schatten

Die Schläge der uralten Standuhr im Korridor dröhnten dumpf in Deirdres Zimmer hinein, während sie ihre Tasche packte. Frustriert faltete sie ihren Festumhang zusammen und suchte unter dem Bett nach ihren Schuhen, die genau wie einige ihrer Hemden spurlos verschwunden waren. Sie ahnte bereits, warum.  
  
"Glipp!", rief sie leise. Zunächst geschah nichts, doch dann bewegte sich ein Teil der dunklen Wandtäfelung neben einem Schrank und der kleine Hauself streckte den Kopf hervor. Das Schuldbewusstsein war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Mir fehlen einige Sachen", erklärte sie ihm sanft und er trat mit zitternden Ohren endgültig ein.  
  
"Wollte keine Probleme machen, wollte ich", gestand er und hob in einer Geste der Resignation einen ihrer Socken hoch. "Dachte, wenn Sachen fehlen, könnten wir hier bleiben."  
  
"Wie kommst Du auf die Idee, dass ich hier bleiben will?" Deirdre musste trotz ihrer Anspannung lächeln. "Es ist alles gesagt, denke ich."  
  
Glipp starrte auf seine überlangen Zehen.  
  
"Ich bin nicht gut in so was", druckste er herum. "Aber Sie dürfen Master Draco nicht allein lassen. Nicht aufgeben hier."  
  
Deirdre lachte sarkastisch.  
  
"Ich gebe doch nicht auf. Er hat mich gebeten zu gehen und das sollte ich wohl."  
  
"Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Eine eisige Stimme, die sie kannte. Lucius Malfoy stand in der Tür und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Zorns. "Verdammtes Pack. Du dachtest wohl, Du könntest Dich hier einschleichen? Aber so leicht zu täuschen ist höchstens mein nichtsnutziger Sohn." Er winkte mit dem Stab in seiner hand. Deirdre suchte verzweifelt mit den Augen nach ihrem eigenen, doch verwarf den Gedanken wieder. "Vorwärts, raus hier. Jemand möchte sich mit Dir unterhalten."  
  
Ein Schauder kälter als Eis fuhr über Deirdres Körper, als sie langsam an Lucius vorbei durch die Tür ging. Er folgte er ihr über den Gang und die große Treppe hinunter in die Halle. Niemand war zu sehen und die absolute Stille trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, Deirdre zu beruhigen. Die böse Vorahnung paralysierte sie und Lucius musste sie mehrmals unsanft anstoßen, damit sie den Weg fand.  
  
Sie traten aus dem Portal des Landsitzes hinaus in die eisige Nacht. Die Luft war klar und scharf, doch sie konnte das Feuer riechen, das in der Nähe entfacht worden war. Je weiter sie gingen, desto stärker konnte sie den Geruch wahrnehmen. Sie durchquerten ein kurzes Waldstück aus Tannen, die ihre Nadeln trotzig der Kälte entgegenstreckten. Der Feuerschein tanzte über ihren Spitzen und tauchte sie in ein geisterhaftes Licht.  
  
Inmitten des Waldes waren die Todesser versammelt. Sie trugen schwarze Roben und obwohl Deirdre kein einziges Gesicht erkennen konnte, spürte sie den Hass, der ihr entgegenflutete wie eine unaufhaltsame Brandungswelle. Lucius legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und drückte mit der anderen den Zauberstab in ihrem Rücken. Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch, doch voller Gift, als er mit einem Finger ihre kalte Haut streichelte.  
  
"Wie überaus tragisch, dass Du so bald von dieser Welt gehen wirst. Ich hatte schon immer Elfen in meinem Besitz - aber nie auf die Weise, in der ich Dich haben könnte."  
  
Deirdre zwang sich, einen Schauer des Ekels zu unterdrücken und sich aufzurichten. Er sollte nicht merken, dass sie Angst hatte. Die Genugtuung würde sie ihm niemals gönnen.  
  
Der Kreis der Todesser öffnete sich und er führte sie direkt hinein. Dann ließ er sie dort stehen, neben dem Feuer, das zuckend seine Funken in den Himmel schleuderte. Sie wusste, dass es kein Entkommen gab und verfluchte sich in Gedanken dafür, nicht schon früher Malfoys Haus verlassen zu haben. Wer hatte sie verraten? Etwa Draco? Oder hatte Lucius ohne das Zutun seines Sohnes seine Schlüsse gezogen?  
  
Ein Windhauch zog über die Lichtung und löschte die Flammen bis auf ein warmes Glühen, das unter dem knisternden Holz verblieb. Nur das Licht der Sterne und des sichelförmigen Mondes erhellten noch die Szenerie, als sich der Kreis ein weiteres Mal teilte und eine dünne, hohe Gestalt mit langsamen Schritten herantrat. Deren Gewand wirkte, als sei es von Motten zerfressen worden und der stechende Geruch nach Tod, der von dem Neuankömmling ausging und den Deirdre dank ihres feinen Gespürs wahrnehmen konnte, war überwältigend.  
  
Man musste Voldemort nicht gesehen haben, um zu wissen, dass er es war. Die Aura des Bösen, die ihn umgab, raubte Deirdre den Atem. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und sie ballte sie zu Fäusten, um sich zu beruhigen. Der dunkle Lord trat langsam näher und umrundete sie langsam. Seine nicht sichtbaren Augen bohrten sich in sie, strichen über ihre spitzen Ohren und schienen ihr Innerstes nach Außen zu kehren. Als er sprach, war es, als würde der Tod persönlich aus einer großen Entfernung flüsterte.  
  
"Du hast geglaubt, niemand würde bemerken, dass Du meinen Kindern schaden willst." Er kicherte boshaft. "Dort, in dieser Schule, wächst der Nachwuchs meiner persönlichen Armee heran, kluge, mächtige Zauberer, die diese Welt mit Dunkelheit überziehen werden. Das Zaubereiministerium wird daran nichts ändern können. Und selbst wenn es sich mit Deiner Rasse verbündet, habt Ihr verloren."  
  
Deirdre biss sich auf die Zunge, um ihn nicht zu provozieren. Natürlich war ihr während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts klar geworden, wie böse und machtgierig die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin waren. Doch es waren eben noch Kinder, verführt durch ihre Eltern und ihr Umfeld, unschuldig an dem, was sie werden würde, wenn die Beeinflussung beendet war. Dass Voldemort so skrupellos mit dem Leben der Schüler spielte und sie für seine verrückte Weltherrschaftspläne rekrutieren ließ, erschreckte Deirdre mehr als die Tatsache, dass er sie jeden Moment töten konnte.  
  
"Das letzte Kapitel ist noch nicht geschrieben, Voldemort", fauchte sie ihn an und vergaß ihre Vorsicht. "Sie können niemals gegen die Mächte des Guten triumphieren."  
  
Doch Voldemort ignorierte sie und sprach weiter.  
  
"Bedauerlicherweise hat mir eine mir unterstellte Familie keine Ehre bereitet und deshalb werde ich ein Exempel statuieren." Er gab ein Zeichen und eine strampelnde Gestalt wurde in den Kreis hineingezerrt und neben Deirdre zu Boden gestoßen. Erschrocken erkannte sie Draco. Sie streckte ihm instinktiv die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch er ignorierte sie hochmütig. Lucius stieß einen erschrockenen Ruf aus und ging auf Voldemort zu. Der Lord hob eine Hand und der Schritt von Dracos Vater stockte. "Lucius", flüsterte Voldemort heiser. "Dein Junge hat eine Verräterin in Dein Haus gebracht und keiner von Euch hat es bemerkt. Du kennst die Regeln."  
  
"Mein Lord, er ist mein Sohn. Er macht eine schwierige Phase durch. Ich bitte Euch, verschont ihn."  
  
Der schwarze Magioer antwortete nicht. Er wandte sich ab und für einen Moment schien es so, als sei er bereit, die Bitte Malfoys zu erwägen. Doch dann fuhr er mit wehendem Gewand herum, riss seine Hand hoch und schrie:  
  
"Avada Kevadra!"  
  
***  
  
Severus stockte der Atem. Die ganze Zeit währen der Zusammenkunft war er auf das äußerste angespannt gewesen. Als Voldemort ihn über das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm hatte rufen lassen, hatte er nicht ahnen können, dass sich plötzlich eine derartige Tragödie daraus entwickeln würde. Nicht, dass Voldemort nicht ständig irgendwelche Tragödien verantwortete. Doch diese Situation betraf Severus selbst. Er mochte Draco und hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Junge ins Schussfeld des Lords geraten könnte. Lucius war ihm eigentlich herzlich egal. Sie hatten sich schon während ihrer Schulzeit nicht besonders gut verstanden, obwohl sie im selben Haus waren. Miss Zarathus Verhalten nötigte ihm ungewollt Respekt ab. Sie erschien im Angesicht Ihres Todes völlig furchtlos.  
  
Als der grüne Blitz durch die Luft in Dracos Richtung zuckte, packte sie den Jungen und wollte ihn zur Seite ziehen. Doch sie war zu spät. Lucius Malfoy war ihr zuvor gekommen. Bevor der tödliche Fluch seinen Sohn töten konnte, warf er sich in dessen Flugbahn und wurde voll getroffen. Lautlos brach Malfoy tot zusammen.  
  
Durch die Reihen der Todesser ging ein Raunen. Draco warf sich mit einem Schrei über die Leiche seines Vaters, mit leerem Blick und verzerrter Miene. Deirdre stand neben dem Feuer, völlig gebannt von der plötzlichen Wucht, mit der der Tod gekommen war. Snape empfand fast so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihr, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass dies alles letztendlich ihre Schuld war. Hätte sie sich nicht bei den Malfoys eingeschlichen, hätte Drcaos seinen Vater niemals verloren oder wäre selbst in Lebensgefahr geraten.  
  
Doch das Grauen war noch nicht vorbei. Voldemort lachte wieder sein grausames, trockenes Lachen.  
  
"Ich habe mein Urteil vollstreckt, doch der Delinquent stellte sich selbst zur Verfügung. Nun, so soll es sein. Kommen wir zu wichtigeren Dingen." Er winkte zwei Todesser heran, die Deirdre ergriffen und fesselten. "Dies ist ein besonderer Abend. Ich werde ein letztes Opfer an die Kräfte bringen, die mir den Sieg schenken werden, den Triumph über das Gute in dieser Welt."  
  
Grauer Nebel drang aus dem Wald, als Voldemort Schergen Deirdre aus dem Kreis zerrten und an einen einzelnen Baum banden. Dann wichen die Todesser wie auf einen geheimen Befehl hin zurück. Severus versuchte, möglichst weit vorn zu bleiben und alles im Auge zu behalten. Draco saß noch immer bei seinem Vater, völlig bewegungslos. Snape wagte es nicht, ihn zu holen, denn auch er spürte den lähmenden Schrecken, der sich auf einmal in ihm ausbreitete. Diesen Effekt hatte Voldemort anfangs auf ihn ausgeübt, als er noch ein junger, leicht zu beeinflussender Mann gewesen war. Doch nun wusste er mehr über die ihn umgebenden Kräfte und der Lord hatte einen Teil seines Schreckens verloren. Dieser Nebel jedoch, der wie Tentakel aus den Schatten hervorkroch, war anders. Er war viel älter und mächtiger als Voldemort.  
  
Snape wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er sah, wie sich aus dem Nebel Gestalten formten, sich zu menschlichen Figuren verdichtete. Es waren Dutzende, wenn nicht mehr. Männer und Frauen mit dunklen, ausdruckslosen Gesichtern, alt und jung, in Kleidung aus den unterschiedlichsten Epochen gehüllt. Sie schliche heran, lauernd wie Bestien.  
  
Severus Atem kondensierte in der beißenden Luft, die innerhalb von Sekunden weit unter den Gefrierpunkt gefallen war. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass dies das Werk Voldemorts war, das Ergebnis all jener Morde, die an den Wäldern verübt worden waren. Die Seelen der verstorbenen Zauberer waren zurückgekehrt, in die Körper geschlüpft, die Voldemort in Elfenblut und Einhornknochen gesalbt hatte.  
  
Und das letzte Opfer wartete auf sie. Das wertvolle Blut einer Hochelfe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nach langer Zeit ist wieder mal ein Kapitel fertig geworden! Jippie! Und das nächste folgt bald! Ein paar kleine Reviews wären super!  
  
Lieber Grüße  
  
Eure Demetra 


	8. Seltsame Wege

Er war kein Feigling, aber die Reihen der Untoten, die sich wie schwebend zwischen den Bäumen zeigten, versetzten Severus in Schrecken. Er beobachtete gebannt, wie sie sich dem Baum näherten, an dem Deirdre verzweifelt an ihren Fesseln zerrte. Sie wusste anscheinend, was ihr bevorstand.  
  
Er hatte schwören können, dass ihm eines der untoten Gesichter bekannt vorkam, doch der Gedanke verschwand abrupt wieder, als er beobachtete, wie die Schemen der Magier Deirdre langsam einzukreisen begannen. Bald schon konnte er sie nicht mehr sehen, da sich die Grauen drohend über sie aufschwangen.  
  
Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, doch dann stürzten sich die Geister mit einem Schrei, der nichts Irdisches mehr hatte, auf Deirdre, ein wildes, durcheinanderstürzendes Rudel von wilden Tieren, die ihr Opfer stellten. Severus wollte den Blick abwenden, doch aus irgendeinem Grund gelang ihm dies nicht. In einem wilden Reigen wogten die Untoten um das Zentrum ihres Begehrens, die Spenderin des kostbaren Blutes, das sie noch ein Stück mehr in die Welt der Lebenden zurückbringen sollte.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem Severus glaubte, dass das grausame Werk von Voldemorts Verbündeten vollbracht sein musste, geschah es. Ein grelles, weißes Licht schoss von der Stelle zum Himmel, an der der Baum stand und plötzlich wurden die Untoten mit einem mächtigen Schlag zurückgeworfen. Die Macht der Welle, die das Licht aussendete, holte auch die Todesser von den Beinen, einschließlich Lord Voldemorts.  
  
Severus fand sich auf dem Bauch liegend wieder, das Gesicht dicht an den lockeren Waldboden gepresst. Das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm pulsierte, als versuche jemand, es herauszuschneiden. Stöhnend rollte er sich auf den Rücken und rappelte sich auf die Beine. Das Licht war erloschen, hinterließ nur ein seltsames Glühen, das er schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
  
Noch immer vermochte er sich nicht zu bewegen, denn Voldemort stand ebenfalls wieder und rief in beschwörenden Zungen die Untoten an, die nun, merklich blasser und weniger greifbar, langsam in den Wald zurückwichen. Für einen Moment schien der Rückzug der Wesen ins Stocken zu geraten, denn jedoch verschwanden sie endgültig, wurden wieder zu weißem Nebel.  
  
Voldemort knurrte frustriert und sah dann zu seinem Opfer hinüber, dessen Körper schlaff in seinen Fesseln hing. Severus folgte dem Blick seines Meisters. Deirdres Körper glühte in dem sanften Licht, das ihm schon in der Nacht aufgefallen war, die sie auf seinem Sofa verbracht hatte. Doch der Schein schien schwächer zu werden. Noch war sie nicht tot, doch es konnte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln. Ihr Körper war wieder jener einer Erwachsenen ob dem Verlust der Kontrolle ihrer Gedanken, doch das schien Voldemort nicht zu stören.  
  
Er hob seine Hand und die Todesser kamen ein letztes Mal zusammen.  
  
"Ihr seht, welche Folgen unserer Bemühungen haben. Schon bald stehen uns die Kräfte lang Verstorbener zur Verfügung und damit werden wir unbesiegbar sein. Dumbledore und seine Getreuen werden sich wünschen, uns niemals die Stirn geboten zu haben."  
  
Voldemort sprach die Worte voll triumphalen Hochmuts aus und desapparierte dann ohne Vorwarnung.  
  
Die Todesser schienen einige Momente zu benötigen, um das Gehörte und Gesehene zu verarbieten, dann folgten sie dem Beispiel ihres Meisters. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand, bis Severus ganz allein auf der Lichtung stand, allein bis auf die Körper von Malfoy und Deirdre und Draco, der ihn zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit an diesem Abend anblickte.  
  
Worte des Trostes formten sich auf Snapes Zunge, doch er brachte sie nicht über die Lippen. Er war nicht gut in so etwas und wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Als er einen Schritt auf Draco zu machte, teilte sich plötzlich ein Gebüsch in seiner Nähe und zwei Gestalten sprangen daraus hervor. Ein Hauself und ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der fast sofort seinen Tierkörper verlor und zu einem Menschen wurde.  
  
Sirius Black knurrte ihn feindselig an, während der kleine Elf in wackeligen Gang weiter über die Lichtung rannte.  
  
"Wie konnten Sie das nur zulassen!", fauchte der dunkelhaarige Mann und sah aus, als hätte er große Lust auf eine ausgiebige Prügelei. "Sie hätten sie retten können. Zum Teufel, Sie wissen ganz genau, wie wichtig sie für Dumbledore und das Ministerium ist! Auf welcher Seite stehen Sie eigentlich?"  
  
Snape schwieg. Jedes weitere Wort war unnötig, denn just in diesem Moment richtete sich Draco Malfoy auf und blickte ihn an. Die blauen Augen des Jungen waren mit Wut und Schmerz überschattet. Er hatte verstanden, was Sirius in seinen unbedachten Worten unterschwellig ausgedrückt hatte.  
  
"Und ich habe Ihnen vertraut", brachte Draco hervor, spuckte die Worte beinahe aus. Mit geballten Fäusten stand er einfach da. "Sie wussten, dass sie einen Spionin war. Weil Sie selbst einer sind. Wie ich Sie verachte!"  
  
Dann drehte sich der Junge auf dem Absatz und ging von der Lichtung, hoch aufgerichtet, sich keine Blöße gebend. Snape wünschte, er hätte diesen Moment verhindern können. Dieser Junge bedeutete ihm viel, war nicht nur sein bester Schüler, sondern auch gleichzeitig ein Abbild seines Selbst. Draco befand sich an dem Punkt, an dem er sich damals für die dunkle Seite entschieden hatte. Fast hatte er schon die Hoffnung gehegt, dass Draco aus freien Stücken die richtige Entscheidung traf, doch nun überschattete Lucius Tod all diese Dinge wie ein drückender, schwarzer Schatten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
  
Sirius schien zu begreifen, was er gerade angerichtet hatte und sein Gesicht wurde weicher.  
  
"Tut mir leid für den Kleinen, ehrlich", sagte er. "Aber eines Tages musste er es so oder so erfahren."  
  
"Danke für Ihre professionellen Rat, Black", schnarrte Severus. "Sie denken wohl, es würde leichter dadurch, dass er gleich nach Tod seines Vaters noch die unbedeutende Kleinigkeit erfährt, dass ich ihn und alle meine anderen Schüler jahrelang belogen habe." Und dann brach die angestaute Wut aus ihm heraus und er versetzte Black einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
Der Animagius taumelte verblüfft zurück und fasste sich an die blutende Nase. Doch seltsamerweise grinste er.  
  
"Verdammt, hatte schon gedacht, dass Sie das alles hier gar nicht mitnimmt. Sind manchmal schon ein verdammter Eisklotz."  
  
"Das muss ich mir von einem derart schlechten Beschützer nicht sagen lassen!" Severus wies auf den Körper von Miss Zarathus, den der kleine Hauselfe aus seinen Fesseln befreit und auf den Boden gebettet hatte. "Immerhin ist sie tot."  
  
"Ist nicht tot!", schallte es ihm zum Trotz entgegen. Der Elb tanzte aufgeregt um Deirdre herum und murmelte allerlei wirres Zeug in seiner Sprache.  
  
Severus tauschte einen verwunderten Blick mit Black. Sollte das Desaster dieses Abends doch noch gemindert werden? Fast zeitgleich setzten sie sich in Bewegung und liefen zu den beiden Elfen hinüber. Besorgt registrierte Severus, dass das Leuchten, das Deirdres Körper umgab, kaum noch zu sehen war.  
  
"Wie lange wird sie noch leben?", fragte er den Hauselfen, der am Rand eines Zusammenbruchs zu stehen schien. Dieser benötigte ein Weilchen, um sein zitternden Lippen zum Sprechen zu bewegen.  
  
"Wenn hier bleibt, jeden Moment. Müssen Sie zu den Ihren bringen." Er wies auf das Feuer. "Mit Direktor sprechen, er weiß wo genau. Müssen sie hinbringen sehr dringend."  
  
Severus überlegte nicht lange und eilte zum Feuer, das noch immer lediglich aus Glut gestand. Er griff in eine seiner zahlreichen Taschen, öffnete das Beutelchen mit Lingua-Staub und warf etwas davon zwischen die glimmenden Scheite. Sofort schossen Flammen hoch und Albus Dumbledores grauer Kopf erschien.  
  
"Severus." Der Direktor nickte klappt. "Was gibt es?"  
  
"Probleme, Albus. Lucius Malfoy ist tot, Draco läuft völlig verstört herum und Miss Zarathus wurde von einer Armee Untoter das Blut aus dem Körper gesaugt."  
  
Der weise Zauberer brummte etwas in seinen Bart, das sich allerdings nicht so anhörte, als sei er sonderlich überraschte.  
  
"Soso. Nun, Severus, ich werde mich um alles kümmern. Sagen Sie Black, er soll sofort nach Hogwarts zurückkommen. Und Sie werden Miss Zarathus zu ihren Leuten bringen!" Snape war viel zu überrascht, um noch etwas sagen zu können. Albus schickte ausgerechnet ihn zu den Elfen? "Begeben Sie sich unverzüglich an einen Ort namens Lochhain. Dort wird sich Ihnen alles Weitere eröffnen."  
  
Das Feuer fiel in sich zusammen. Severus schluckte einen deftigen Fluch herunter und kehrte mit wirbelnden Gewändern zu Black zurück.  
  
"Ich nehme an, Sie haben alles gehört!" Er hob den inzwischen von den Fesseln befreiten leichten Körper der Ministeriumsspionin hoch. Ihre Haut war kalt wie Eis. "Nehmen Sie den hässlichen Gnom mit und verschwinden Sie."  
  
Dann verdrängte er seine Zweifel über Albus Entscheidung, konzentrierte sich und richtete seine Gedanken auf jenen Ort namens Lochhain, von dem er noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Dann entmaterialisierte er und ließ die Lichtung, den Ort des Schreckens, voller Erleichterung zurück.  
  
  
  
Tadaaaa.in Rekordgeschwindigkeit steht für Euch ein neues Kapitel im Netz! Viel Spaß und Danke für die lieben Reviews!  
  
Eure Demetra 


	9. Eine andere Welt

Der Ort, an dem Severus materialisierte, unterschied sich äußerlich kaum von dem, den er gerade verlassen hatte. Dunkler Tann umgab ihn, beschützend und dicht. Obwohl er kaum etwas sehen konnte, fühlte er sich nicht bedroht. Missmutig schaute er auf den Körper in seinen Armen. Seinem Geschmack nach trug er sie zu oft durch die Gegend.  
  
Dummes kleines Mädchen, das sich nicht darüber im Klaren zu sein schien, was sie tat. Er hatte sich für seine Rolle als Spion entschieden, weil er wusste, dass ihn auf der Erde nichts hielt. Er fürchtete sich weder vor Schmerzen noch vor anderen Konsequenzen, die ihn bedrohten, wenn Voldemort sein doppeltes Spiel durchschaute. Deirdre hingegen - . Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war zu zerbrechlich, aber gleichzeitig auch zu lebendig, um ihre Seele und ihren Körper einzusetzen.  
  
Unschlüssig setzte er sich in Bewegung und wählte einen kaum sichtbaren Pfad, der zwischen den Bäumen verlief. Seine Stiefel und seine auf dem Waldboden schleifende Robe erzeugten ein Geräusch, das ihm vorkam, als sei es das einzige Lebewesen in diesem Wald. Die Stille um ihn herum war absolut. Fast war es, als wartete etwas, lauerte auf ihn und auf die Last, die er in seinen Armen trug.  
  
Nach einigen hundert Metern lichtete sich der Wald ein wenig und Severus erreichte eine senkrecht abfallende Felskante, die sich vor ihm auftürmte. Hier gab es kein Weiterkommen. Er blickte sich um, nach links und rechts, doch es war nicht zu erkennen, dass der Pfad sich in eine der Richtungen fortsetzte.  
  
Frustriert musste er sich eingestehen, dass er hilflos war. Dumbledore hatte sich geirrt. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, gerade ihn an diesen Ort zu schicken. Vermutlich hätten sich die Elfen jedem anderen Zauberer gezeigt, nur nicht ihm. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Böse, das unzweifelhaft in ihm wohnte, vor der Welt zu verbergen. Und dies hatte genau den Effekt, den er sich wünschte - es schreckte ab. Nur dieses Mal war sein Auftreten vielleicht schuldig daran, dass Deirdre keine Hilfe finden würde.  
  
Doch in diesem kurzen Moment des Selbstzweifels geschah es. Der Fels vor seinen Augen, vorher noch grau und stumpf, begann aus sich heraus zu leuchten, schimmerte silbern und warm. Und wie ein Vorhang aus kostbarer Seide glitt er auseinander und bildete einen schmalen Durchgang, gerade breit genug, um Severus eintreten zu lassen.  
  
Er schluckte trocken und eine plötzliche Scheu befiel ihn, dasselbe Gefühl wie vor so vielen Jahren, als er erstmals die hohen Hallen von Hogwarts betreten und sich in ein Märchenreich versetzt gefühlt hatte. Doch dann mahnte er sich zur Ruhe und betrat den Gang. Argwöhnisch den Felsen über und zu seinen Seiten betrachtend, ging er vorwärts, nahm den einzigen Pfad, der sich ihm eröffnete.  
  
Als er über seine Schulter blickte, sah er, dass der Durchgang zum Wald wieder verschlossen war und ihn überkam nun, gefangen in einer magischen Blase mitten in einem riesigen Felsen, ein erschreckendes Gefühl der Ohnmacht. Die Zeit dehnte sich zu einer Unendlichkeit, in der er nur ging, den Blick starr auf die zurückweichende Wand vor ihm gerichtet und fast verzweifelt versuchte, an nichts zu denken.  
  
Schließlich, als der Knoten in seinem Magen so groß erschien, dass er ihn von innen heraus hätte zersprengen können, öffnete sich der Felsen. Ein blendendes Licht schien ihm entgegen, verlockend und einladend, doch für einen Menschen wie ihn fremd und ungewohnt.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch, dann strebte er entschlossen vorwärts. Es ging nicht um ihn. Er war lediglich dazu auserwählt worden, die Fehler anderer wieder gutzumachen.  
  
Der Himmel über ihm war hellblau und nur einige wenige Wolken trübten die satte Farbe des Firmaments. Er stand am obersten Rand eines weiten, sanft abfallenden Tals, dessen anderes Ende er in der Ferne nur erahnen konnte. Ein lichter Wald mit hohen, gewaltigen Bäumen bedeckte den Boden, Flüsse blinkten wie silberne Schlangen im Licht der Sonne.  
  
Wenn Severus nicht gewusst hätte, dass es Nacht war und er im Inneren eines Berges, er hätte glauben können, dass dies die Wirklichkeit war. Doch das Gefühl, von Magie umgeben zu sein, durchdrang jede Pore seines Körpers, ein Gefühl der reinen, ungetrübten Macht.  
  
Drei Wesen standen vor ihm und warteten. Die Frau in der Mitte war, ebenso wie ihre Begleiter, groß und schlank und von atemberaubender Schönheit. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar und Augen in einem Farbton von dunkler Jade, der Severus sehr bekannt vorkam. Das Lächeln in ihrem alterslosen Gesicht war höflich, aber kühl. Die beiden Elfen neben ihr waren männlich, der eine mit Haar in der Farbe des Eichenlaubs, der andere blond und von fast durchscheinender Gestalt. Er bedachte den Besucher mit einem eisigen, hasserfüllten Blick, der Severus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Die Elfe trat vor. Keine Regung glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie mit leiser, angenehmer Stimme sagte:  
  
"Ich bin Vaera. Sie bringen mir meine Tochter. Wie schön."  
  
***  
  
Severus übergab Deirdres schlaffen Körper den Armen des rothaarigen Elben, der sie behutsam davontrug. Er folgte ihr mit dem Blick, bis er die beiden Körper zwischen den Bäumen nicht mehr ausmachen konnte.  
  
Er selbst wurde von Deirdres Mutter und ihrem Begleiter einen anderen Pfad entlang geführt. Je weiter sie in den Wald vordrangen, desto dichter wurde er. Irgendwann blickte Severus nach oben und entdeckte Gestalten, die auf Laufstegen hoch über ihm entlang schritten. Mehr als ein Augenpaar bohrte sich prüfend in ihn, maß seine Gestalt, die so überhaupt nicht in diese Umgebung zu passen schien.  
  
Severus straffte sich und sah hochmütig zurück. Niemals würde er ihnen die Genugtuung verschaffen, ihn verunsichert zu sehen.  
  
Er erntete einen gelinde amüsierten Blick von Vaera, die über die Schulter zu ihm zurück blickte. Ohne es zu wollen, verglich er diese strahlende Erscheinung mit ihrer Tochter, mit dem dünnen, erschöpften Mädchen und der aufsässigen Frau, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Vaera wirkte wie ein Geschöpf aus Glas, ohne Ecken und Kanten, viel zu unnahbar. Er wusste nicht, was Deirdre mit ihrer Mutter verband, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie gut miteinander auskamen.  
  
Elfen sahen, wenn man den Überlieferungen Glauben schenkte, Menschen als ihre Feinde an. War das Kind eines dieser Feinde, das die Hälfte jenes verpönten Bluts in sich trug, in dieser unwirklichen Welt willkommen?  
  
Sie erreichten eine perfekt gerundete Lichtung, die anscheinend ein Versammlungsort war. Eine einzelne, runde Bank aus weißem Marmor stand in dem hohen, satten Gras, das im Rhythmus des leichten Windes sacht wogte. Die Luft schien jedoch die auf der Bank thronenden Anwesenden nicht zu berühren, ihre Gewänder und Haare blieben unbewegt, so als sei ihr Leben verschoben zu den Ereignissen, die sich vor Severus Augen abspielten.  
  
Die Elfen schienen alle dasselbe Alter zu besitzen, doch die Art, mit der sie ihn betrachteten, unterschied sie. Einige betrachteten ihn wohlwollend, so als habe sie die Zeit gelehrt, erst zu sehen und dann zu richten. Andere waren wie Vaeras Begleiter, kühl und abweisend blickten sie ihm entgegen. Es mussten zwei Dutzend von ihnen sein. Und er war allein.  
  
Deirdres Mutter und der andere Elf verließen den Platz an seiner Seite und gingen zu der Bank hinüber. Ihre Füße drückten das Gras kaum nieder, als sie sich setzten.  
  
Severus verschränkte sie Arme und setzte einen betont unbeteiligten Gesichtsaufdruck auf. Er wusste, wie dünn das Eis war, auf dem er stand. Dies war nicht sein Wirkungsbereich, wie etwa Hogwarts, wo seine Position feststand und er sich nicht rechtfertigen musste. Stellvertretend für alle Menschen, die die Bitte um Unterstützung gegen Voldemort an die Elfen gerichtet hatten, stand er hier vor einem unbeugsamen Gericht.  
  
Und Vaeras nächste Worte bestätigten seine Ahnung.  
  
"Nun haben die Zauberer also Sie zu uns geschickt, Severus Snape, um das zu rechtfertigen, was man einer von uns angetan hat. Bringen Sie vor, was Sie uns zu sagen haben."  
  
Severus kämpfte mit dem Impuls seiner Füße, sich umzudrehen und sich so weit wie möglich von den Elfen zu entfernen. Und er gewann. Viele Worte waren niemals seine Art gewesen, doch es ging nicht darum, was er konnte. Es ging darum, was er tun musste.  
  
"Schon seit mehreren Jahrzehnten kämpft die Welt der Zauberer gegen Lord Voldemort, einen schwarzen Magier von unheimlicher Macht, dem es gelungen ist, selbst den Tod zu überwinden. Es ist wahr, wir brauchen Hilfe. Bislang konnten wir alle Wesen, mit denen wir friedlich zusammenleben, schützen und sie sich auf uns verlassen. Doch das ist vorbei durch den feigen Überfall der Todesser auf Waldelfen, Einhörner und Zentauren. Ihre Freundschaft zu uns schwankt. Vielleicht waren wir zu überheblich." Severus atmete tief durch. Er kroch niemals zu Kreuze. Das würde Albus ihm hoch vergüten müssen. Vielleicht mit einem neuen Posten. " Ja, wir waren bestimmt zu überheblich. Und wir wandten uns an Sie, in der Hoffnung, dass Ihre Macht die entscheidende Wende bringt. Deirdre sollte die erste Verbindung zwischen unseren Völkern sein. Was geschehen ist, bedauere ich zutiefst."  
  
"Also tragt Ihr Schuld daran?", wollte der blonde Elf wissen und erhob sich halb, plötzlich sehr emotional.  
  
"Ja", gab Severus zu und plötzlich fühlte er die Last seiner Schuld, die ihn tagtäglich niederdrückte. Für eine kurze Zeit hätte er sie fast vergessen können. Dracos versteinertes Gesicht erschien vor ihm, das Bild von Deirdres leblosem Körper, die Anklage in Sirius Blacks Augen. Ja. Er war schuldig. "Ich wog ab, welchen Wert Deirdre haben könnte. Ob sie wichtig genug war, um meine Tarnung als Dumbledores Spion in den feindlichen Reihen auffliegen zu lassen. Ich traf eine Entscheidung, gefärbt von meiner persönlichen Abneigung gegen sie. Es war falsch und deswegen bin ich hier."  
  
Albus hatte es gewusst. Dem alten Mann war von Anfang an völlig klar gewesen, dass es keinen glaubwürdigeren Vertreter der Menschen geben könnte als einen reumütigen Schuldigen. Die Frage war nur, ob Albus auch eingeplant hatte, dass man ihn womöglich verurteilen konnte. Zu einer ungewissen Strafe.  
  
Aus den Gesichtern der Elfen war nichts zu erkennen. So unbewegt wie der Stein, auf dem sie saßen, blickten sie ihm entgegen. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte Severus Snape, wie kalte Angst durch seine Adern kroch.  
  
.....  
  
So, das war Teil 9, nach einer langen Pause entstanden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch und Ihr wartet auf Teil 10? Eure Demetra 


	10. Vor dem Nichts

Deirdre kam nur langsam wieder zu sich. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen, wie sie es erwartet hatte, aber eine bleierne Müdigkeit lag über ihrem Körper, so als würde die Erde sie zu sich rufen, dass sie auf immer ruhen könnte.  
  
Dann schlug sie die Augen auf und erinnerte sich. An jene Minuten auf der Lichtung, in denen so viel geschehen war, dass ihr die Rückschau darauf den Atem stocken ließ. Dracos Vater war tot. Nicht, dass sie diesen Umstand wirklich bedauerte. Nur um Draco tat es ihr leid. Viel zu spät hatte sie begriffen, was sie ihm damit antat, ihn zu hintergehen.  
  
Vor dem Fenster rauschte der Wind in den Spitzen der Bäume. Es schien, als würde es regnen, denn der Himmel war von dunklem Grau. Erst in diesem Moment verstand sie, dass sie zuhause war, in ihren eigenen Räumen im Haus ihrer Mutter und ihres Gefährten Asriel. Die vertrauten Möbel nahmen ihr ein wenig den Kummer, doch sie konnten sie nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass die Ruhe, die sie nun genoss, nicht anhalten würde.  
  
Deirdre setzte sich vorsichtig auf und bekämpfte den Schwindel, der sie dabei überfiel, mit reiner Willenskraft. Ihre Beine zitterten, als sie nach einer kleinen Weile aufstand und erst einmal zu dem großen Spiegel ging, der in einer Ecke stand. Ihr wirkliches Ich blickte ihr entgegen, bleich wie eine Tote. Es war zu knapp gewesen.  
  
Sie ergriff den leichten Mantel, der auf einem Hocker neben ihrem Bett lag und legte ihn sich um die Schultern, um das kurze Hemd, das sie trug, zu verbergen. Auf nackten Füßen ging sie zum Ausgang und schob das Tuch, das die Türöffnung verborg, zur Seite. Eine Welle kühler Luft und Regen wurde ihr vom Wind entgegengetragen. Deirdre atmete tief ein, schlug die Kapuze des Mantels hoch und trat dann hinaus.  
  
Die schwindelerregende Höhe, in der das Haus ihrer Mutter über dem Boden schwebte, bewegte sie kaum, als sie an die Brüstung der Plattform trat, die um das Haus lief und durch Hängebrücken mit den anderen Gebäuden in den Bäumen verbunden war.  
  
Der Wald lag freilich da, so wie in ihren Erinnerungen. Doch sie meinte, in den Schwingungen der Luft eine kaum merkliche Veränderung zu spüren, eine Feindseligkeit, als würden Hass und Rache der Welt nun auch ihren Platz im Reich der Elfen finden.  
  
Stimmen erklangen unweit von ihr und obwohl ihr kalt war, ging sie ihnen nach. Ihre Füße machten kaum ein Geräusch, als sie sich der Tür näherte, die sich in das Innere des Hauses öffnete Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimmen erkannte. Severus Snape unterhielt sich mit Asriel. Über sie. Die Stimme des Gefährten ihrer Mutter war unterkühlter, als sie es jemals von einem anderen Mann gehört hatte. Noch nicht einmal von Snape.  
  
"Es war eine dringend nötige Entscheidung. Wir brauchten eine Antwort."  
  
Snape schnaubte abfällig.  
  
"Ihr habt sie, diese Antwort. Ich bin vor Euch gekrochen im Namen aller rechtschaffenen Zauberer, aber ihr hattet sie längst. Ihr wusstet, dass Ihr Euch nur mit uns verbünden konntet."  
  
"Natürlich." Asriel lachte höhnisch. "Wir sandten Deirdre, weil wir darauf vertrauen konnten, dass ihre menschliche Natur sie irgendwann zu Voldemort führen würde. Sie war seit jeher ehrgeizig und wollte uns beweisen, dass sie eine der unseren ist. Es musste zu dieser Konfrontation kommen."  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, doch Deirdre meinte, ihr Herz müsste so laut schlagen, dass es überall zu hören war. Ein Schmerz ballte sich in ihr zusammen, so tief und schneidend, dass es sie fast zerriss. Sie sank gegen die nächste Wand. Snapes nächste Worte hallten klar zu ihr hinaus.  
  
"Ihr hättet sie geopfert, um zu erfahren, wie Voldemort auf einen Abkömmling der Elfen reagieren würde. Nun wisst Ihr es und könnt den nächsten schritt wagen. Das ist eine elegante Lösung. Deirdre dachte wahrscheinlich, sie würde zur Verständigung zwischen unsere Völkern beitragen."  
  
"Sie ist die Tochter meiner Frau und eines verdammten Menschen, und in meinen Augen ist es völlig gleichgültig, ob sie getötet worden wäre." Asriels Stimme war schleppend und hochmütig. "Sie war nur der Köder, den man fortwirft und nicht zurückerwartet. Ich halte nichts von Ihrem Volk, Professor Snape, aber ich verstehe die Notwendigkeit unserer Allianz."  
  
Deirdre hatte genug gehört. Sie zog ihren Mantel fester um sich und ging.  
  
***  
  
Severus sah die leise Bewegung vor dem Fenster und wusste ganz genau, wer ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte. Asriel musterte ihn scharf aus wasserhellen Augen. Der Gefährte von Deirdres Mutter war ebenso bösartig wie scharfsinnig. Seit dem Ende des Tribunals und der Entscheidung über die Rolle der Elfen waren sie sich aus dem Weg gegangen, doch an diesem wolkenverhangenen Morgen waren sie aufeinandergetroffen. Und nun wusste Severus die Wahrheit.  
  
Er nickte dem Elfen wortlos zu und wandte sich ab, erzürnt über Asriels Worte, obwohl sie ihn in keinster Weise betrafen. Durch den schmalen Korridor gelangte er auf den Rundgang, der an schönen Tagen von vielen Elfen genutzt wurde, nun jedoch verlassen dalag. Durch den Regen, der vom Wind zu ihm gedrückt wurde wie eine Bürde, die er zu tragen hatte, folgte er dem Geräusch der Schritte vor ihm, die mit einem Mal verklangen.  
  
Er bog um eine Ecke und sah Deirdre. Sie stand an der Brüstung des Ganges, die Hände um das Geländer gekrallt. Völlig durchnässt starrte sie hinaus in den Wald voller tropfender Blätter, ihre Kapuze war ihr vom Gesicht fortgeweht worden. In diesem Gesicht, das wieder jener Erwachsenen gehörte, die er auf Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte, standen nicht etwa Tränen, wie er es erwartet hatte. Aus Deirdre sprach der Hass in seiner reinsten Form.  
  
Sie bemerkte ihn und blickte auf. Aus ihren grünen Augen loderten ihm Gefühle entgegen, offen und ehrlich, wie er es noch nicht erlebt hatte. Bisher hatten sie immer auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen gestanden. Sie waren Feinde gewesen, Schülerin und Lehrer, Konkurrenten im Dienst des Ministeriums. Alles hatte sich nun verändert. Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet und sie in eine Welt gebracht, in der sie beide Fremde waren. Jetzt gab es keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen ihnen.  
  
"Ich habe mich also nicht geirrt", sagte sie leise, aber mit fester Stimme. "Als ich Ihre Stimme hörte, dachte ich, es wäre ein böser Scherz."  
  
"Das ist es auch", gab Severus zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Er ließ seinen Blick über sie wandern, von den nackten Füßen bis hin zu ihrem blassen Gesicht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, sie einmal so hilflos zu sehen, so verletzlich. Bisher war sie immer in allem unglaublich stark gewesen, im Ertragen der Nebenwirkungen des Trankes oder auch seiner Angriffe. "Albus hat mich hergeschickt, um von Ihrem Volk in die Knie zu gehen. Und es hat funktioniert. Ihre Leute werden uns unterstützen."  
  
Deirdre lächelte kurz und bitter.  
  
"Das sind nicht meine Leute. Ich wusste es immer, aber mir war ebenso klar, dass es keiner von ihnen verdient, von Voldemorts Untergebenen getötet zu werden. Deswegen bin ich gegangen." Sie raffte ihren Umhang enger um sich und schlug die Kapuze hoch. "Ich habe dieses Leben verlassen und wollte nicht wieder zurückkehren, in der Hoffnung, dass die Welt der Menschen das Richtige sein könnte." Sie zögerte für einen Moment, um ihre Stimme wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. "Ich gebe Ihnen einen Rat. Entscheiden Sie sich auch für eine Welt, zwischen der Anziehungskraft Voldemorts und der Güte Dumbledores. Wenn Sie es nicht tun, werden Sie genau das werden, was ich bin. Ein Köder, den man fortwirft."  
  
Severus wollte etwas sagen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er verstand sie plötzlich wie er sich selbst verstand. Deirdre hatte ihre Rolle als Mittlerin zwischen Menschen und Elfen fast mit dem Leben bezahlt, dieselbe Gefahr, die ihm jedes Mal drohte, wenn er sich zu dem Treffen der Todesser begab.  
  
"Mir wird nichts anderes übrigbleiben", antwortete er nach einer ganzen Weile, in der er einfach nur dem Fall des Regens gelauscht hatte. Erstaunlich, wie leicht ihm die Worte über die Lippen kamen, fast, als, hätten sie in seinem Inneren auf ihre Befreiung gewartet. "Sirius Black hat meine Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Draco weiß Bescheid und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann wird er nicht zögern, es allen zu erzählen. Er verachtet mich."  
  
"Das tut mir Leid, Professor." Deirdre drehte sich plötzlich zu ihm und blickte ihn an. Ihr Blick war voll ehrlichen Mitgefühls. "Ich wollte niemals jemandem schaden, vor allem nicht Draco. Ich habe ihn sehr gern. Und ich wollte auch Ihnen nicht schaden."  
  
"Es ist wohl zu spät für Eure Vorsätze." In Severus Absicht lag es, sarkastisch und bitter zu klingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Stattdessen starrte ihn Deirdre völlig überrascht an, weil in seiner Stimme Verzweiflung lag. Im selben Moment erkannte er, dass er vor dem Nichts stand. Im Kreis Voldemorts, der trotz aller Grausamkeit ein Stück Normalität seines Lebens geworden war, war er nun nicht mehr willkommen. Und die Zauberer? Auch zu ihnen hatte er nie gehört, zu ihrem guten und gerechten Kosmos.  
  
Nichts geschah. Der Zauber des Elfenreichs um sie herum verblasste im Angesicht der dunklen Vorahnung, die ihn befiel. Er würde zurückkehren. Und Deirdre mit ihm, dessen war er sich sicher. Und dann? Was würden die Elfen in dem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord ausrichten? Möglicherweise war es schon zu spät und die Armee der Untoten fiel über Hogwarts her wie ein Schwarm gieriger, blutsaugender Heuschrecken.  
  
Der Regen fiel und der Himmel war dunkel wie Asche. Dann wandte sich Deirdre ab und ging davon. Er folgte ihr nicht. 


End file.
